Lyria
by musicalsweets
Summary: Her heart…gone… She lifted a hand and pressed it against the scar, frowning at the pain that seared through her chest. Of course it would hurt. Any mortal wound would hurt. To her surprise, when she touched it, it began to glow with a warm yellow light. The dragon's voice boomed in her head: "If you would face me… Take up arms, newly Arisen..." A novelization.
1. The End at the Beginning

_A/N: Hi guys! I'm surprised at how few stories there are on this game, and I felt like writing... So, this here's a novelization of the game Dragon's Dogma, following my Arisen, Lyria (with the exception of this first chapter). I'll try to keep as close to the plot as I can, but I will take a few liberties here and there. _

_I'm not much of a fanfic writer and I'm still a bit hesitant, as this is my very first one. I'm not even sure if I'll continue this... It's not the greatest, but I feel like it's good writng practice. Please be nice to this reluctant writer! _

_Disclaimer: Dragon's Dogma in all its entirety belongs to the wonderful Capcom. Thanks to them for creating such an awesome game! _

_So, here it is. Enjoy. _

* * *

_"A vast army formed to slay a dragon, the ultimate incarnation of evil. But against such fearsome resistance, the army was crushed. The people's hopes fell upon a chosen one, and with those who followed this gifted soul…_

_In another place, in another life, another child of man blazes your path…" _

Rats hiding within the dark cave scattered as two men stepped through, their footsteps echoing against the walls. Both were rather tall and well-muscled from days of fighting with sword and shield in hand. The first was clad in navy blue chainmail, heavy iron boots, and a protective helm that hid his face from view. What he was thinking or feeling was indiscernible from appearance alone. The second wore no helm, showing his rather unkempt shaggy brunette hair. He made sure to protect himself in a suit of armor of grey and white. The crimson cape that hung from his shoulders was the only true splash of color in his outfit. His light eyes were hard, determined. The greatest of forces could not hope to block his path. The first man stood beside this one, waiting for him to take the lead and give him direction, for Salde always obeyed his master, Savan.

"How dark it's gotten! Have you a light source?" the pawn spoke to his master, taking in their surroundings with a caution in mind.

In response, Savan reached into his pack and pulled out his simple lantern, recently filled with oil. Within moments, the flame from within bathed the corridor ahead with soft light. It was littered with dust and debris, having seen little use in past years. The cave led into a temple. Whatever purpose it held in past years was lost in the annals of history, now only serving as a home to monsters. Night was falling, so lit lanterns were a must to see their way through the temple's halls. Savan began walking forward, indicating for his pawn to follow. Their footsteps echoed in the empty corridors, which bore an eerie silence.

"The dragon's roost is just beyond. We must hurry," Salde spoke, his voice filled with a sense of urgency. They had every reason to make haste, for their goal was close to being fulfilled. As an Arisen, it was Savan's duty to slay the crimson dragon that took his heart and harmed his homeland. Bigger than his sense of duty, however, was his strong desire to avenge his father. At the dragon's claws, his father perished in a gory scene that Savan remembered all too vividly. He still recalled how he tried to attack the dragon, only to fail and be marked as Arisen.

With his loyal pawn at his side, along with the aid of other pawns from the Rift, they would end the beast and save the country of Gransys. He had spent a long while preparing himself for this moment, and now it would finally come to pass. There could be no delay, especially with the guardsmen battling the dragon up ahead.

"We near our journey's end. The final station of our long struggle." Salde's words bore deep into Savan's mind, speaking exactly what he was feeling. Finally…finally the dragon would taste the steel of his sword! He would kill the monster that killed his father!

Arisen and pawn hurried down the path to the mountain pass leading up to the temple grounds. As soon as they arrived, a loud roar shook the earth. Savan looked out over the edge of the trail to see the massive dragon perched on top of a cliff. His eyes glowed with a sort of ferocity, daring the Arisen to challenge him. The shadows of the mountain made his scales look almost black, and added to his intimidating appearance. It was enough to make a man turn on his tail and flee, but Savan would not give up. Not when they were so close.

Several soldiers lined the pass, aiming arrows at the dragon. They didn't stand a chance as the dragon took aim and unleashed a huge assault of flames on them, burning them to a crisp.

_"Come, Arisen. Forge in my fire the next link in the endless chain…" _ Savan barely listened to the dragon's words. He didn't need to be challenged or egged on. He _would _go to the dragon, no matter what he said. He _would _defeat him. Together with Salde, they pressed on along the mountain path, not frightened by the deaths of the soldiers.

Several goblins stood before them in a feeble attempt to break them. They soon met Savan's blade as he plunged it into their hearts with ease. With all the training he put in, mere goblins were just bothersome; no trouble at all. The little monsters were forced out of Savan's way as they trudged down the mountain path. It led off into a cave of sorts, with a small drop down into it. Both men leaped off the side and landed on the ground below with ease.

It was quiet in here. The only sound came from the water as it poured along the floor in a gentle stream. The liquid lapped against a rock placed in the center of the stream beside the small waterfall. The stone's front was flat with a swirling pattern etched into it. This pattern glowed with a blue light when Savan stepped close to it.

A Rift stone, used to summon support pawns from the world beyond. Savan touched it and in response, a swirling portal opened up beside him. Two women dropped out of it, raising a hand to Savan. A symbol shimmered in their palms—the marking of a pawn. The taller one appeared to be a strider, with her light leather armor and twin daggers belted to her waist. The shorter appeared as an old mage, clad in dark robes. They were Quince and Morganna, his two allies who he had sent to rest in the Rift. Everyone had to be in peak condition to face the beast. With their arrival, Savan's party was complete.

Quince spoke in greeting, "Our kind is ever ready to fight by the grace of your guidance, Arisen."

Savan nodded to them and began moving forward along the path inside the temple. The first few chambers were empty, save for a few dead guardsmen. Something had torn them apart leaving naught but bloody remains. That something was prowling around the ruins, keeping its eyes trained on the group as they moved.

They didn't stop even when they encountered a flock of snow harpies. Even as their screeching songs pierced their ears and threatened to send them into a deep slumber, they persevered. Any that stood in their way were cleaved with swords and brought down. Savan was too determined to reach the dragon to let anything stop them.

After felling some goblins and harpies in the antechamber, the gate to the next room rattled open to reveal several exhausted guardsmen. They were still ready and able to fight though. When Savan and his pawns approached them, an exasperated Ser Palotti and his men began jogging into the next room. He spoke, "The wyrm awaits beyond, ser. I should be proud to guide you. We'd hidden away here, to avoid beasts all around."

The king had sent soldiers to cut a path for Savan and his companions, having the utmost faith in his abilities. The whole kingdom was relying on the Arisen to put an end to the creature. He would not let them down.

The path widened into a large room with a staircase leading up to massive doors. Torches along the walls cast eerie shadows upon the room. If anything was sneaking about, it would be hard to detect with eyesight alone…

"Beyond that grand door, the dragon makes its roost," Ser Palotti explained, pointing at the set of doors. Savan thanked him and proceeded towards them. But before he could continue on, a guardsman let out a wail and a low growl rumbled from behind. Savan whirled around to see the guard being assaulted by a vicious chimera. A massive beast with the powerful body of a lion, the head of a grey furred goat attached to its back, and the squirming tail of a serpent. He watched with dismay as the lion portion of its body plunged its fangs into the guard, making a meal out of him.

The beast swallowed its victim whole, bones and all. The goat head turned its attention to Savan's party, recognizing its enemies. It began casting a spell, tendrils of magickal energy swirling around and around above its jagged horns. Savan charged at chimera, latching on to its back and hacking away at the snake head. If he could just saw it off with his longsword, the beast would lose its balance.

With Salde's help, they managed to dislodge the snake with their combined sword strikes. It tumbled to the ground, lifeless. The rest of the body fell sideways on to the ground as predicted, appearing rather disoriented. This was their chance! The four of them went on the offensive, lashing out with steel and magic.

The chimera managed to pick itself back up before sustaining any more damage. It seemed to be enraged, which could prove dangerous if they were not careful. The goat was next to go. Quince fired off arrows at it in a rapid barrage with hopes at distracting it long enough to prevent it from casting. This gave Salde the opening to leap onto its back and strike with full force. His longsword plunged several times into the creatures back and neck, leaving grievous wounds.

Savan took the chance to attack the lion while the goat was kept busy. Combined with Morganna's spells and his powerful thrusts, the lion was knocked off its feet once more. The goat was silenced soon after and the rest of the beast finished by a sword to the chest. One final roar came from its mouth before it died, lying limp on the stone floor.

"_Now, choose. Flee, or step forth_…" the dragon's voice echoed in the chamber as the group wiped their blades clean. "_Take hold of what lies beyond. Claim mastery o'er the eternal ring!"_

There! Through the doors! They opened with a rumble, to the room where the dragon awaited. Through that threshold was Savan's destiny. He would choose to step forth and face the dragon, once and for all. He would fight and win, for the kingdom. For his father!

_"And so countless lifetimes come to pass..." _


	2. Harbinger of Destruction

_"The delightful and ever-novel pleasure of a useless occupation..." -Henri de Régnier_

Before the sun climbs to light the earth, the sky above is black, as is the natural order of the world. Of course, it isn't entirely dark, as there is the moon and stars to glow with brilliance. It is pleasant and beautiful even. But sometimes, the darkest of clouds shroud the sky. The product is a murky blackness that seems…almost threatening. It was one such night when the dragon appeared.

To be exact, it was early morning, just moments before the sun came to show its face. Dark was the sky, filled with clouds. By some strange force of nature, by some means that no human could explain, the clouds swirled and coalesced at a rapid pace. They swam around and around in the early morning sky, forming some sort of vortex. Some would call it a portal of sorts, for the clouds seemed to form a tunnel to some unseen world that only the Maker knows of. A dim light shone from within, from some unknown source.

Just as the clouds slowed their pace, a massive flock of black feathered harpies came screeching through the sky. Their shrieks pierced the silent early morning air, causing quite the ruckus. They seemed agitated, and for a good reason. Following their arrival, the clouds began to glow with a warm yellow-orange light. The source? A massive tail covered in crimson scales, pointed and dangerous. It dispersed the clouds when it touched them. The tail was attached to a monstrous beast curled up in a ball. It had large powerful wings, an enormous body with a fiery glowing heart, claws that could kill a man on contact, and thick horns resting atop a giant head. The mighty dragon, in all his glory.

The harpies circled around the sleeping beast, screeching and fluttering their wings. They continued to do so as the dragon fell from the portal and tumbled out into the sky. It shot down towards the wide open sea beneath, still curled up. Just as the sun began to rise over the horizon, the dragon awoke.

It opened its eyes, blank orbs without any form of expression. With a roar, the dragon uncurled himself and tossed some harpies aside with his head, tail, and legs. His powerful wings pushed him higher into the air, higher above the sea and he took off, flying with the birds. He soared across the waters, flying fast and furiously. His wide maw snatched a few frightened harpies and devoured them whole, their blood spattering out into the air.

The dragon flew with the true ferocity of a beast that day. His arrival spelled destruction for the county of Gransys. It brought trouble and turmoil amongst the people. It changed lives…

* * *

Lyria moaned as the town's bell clanged the hour, effectively waking her from her sleep. As usual, the woman opened her eyes while cursing at the darn thing. Why couldn't she sleep for just a few more minutes? She might as well have been moving in molasses with how long she took to roll herself out of bed. Her bare feet _thudded _against stone floor when she finally wobbled into an upright position. A wide yawn formed on her lips as she stretched her arms above her head.

With a groan, she sleepily hobbled over to her clothes drawer and pulled out a pair of trousers and a tunic; typical peasant's wear. She quickly dressed herself and ran a brush through her black, shoulder length hair. A loud growl rumbled in her stomach, hungry for food. Not having time to cook a full breakfast-for she woke rather late-she snatched an apple from her small basket of food. Not wanting to put off work any longer, she threw open the door to her small house and darted into the world outside. Right away she was greeted with the salty scent of the ocean, the call of seagulls, and the gentle crashing of waves.

Lyria loved waking to a beautiful day in Cassardis, her seaside hometown. She loved stepping outside and looking just down the slope to see the big blue ocean that stretched as far as the eye could see. Often times she was never awake for it, but the sunrise on the water was such a beautiful sight. Though she was rather lazy about getting out of bed, she enjoyed helping her neighbors with work. In such a small town, everyone knew everyone. It was always a pleasure to step out of bed and into the bustling market place where she saw all sorts of friendly faces. The entire village was one great family. When her parents passed, the grief was short-lived by how well her "family" supported her.

The village chief, Adaro, was like a father to her. Lyria had a knack for getting into trouble, so the man certainly had his hands full looking after her when she was a child. Her best friend, Quina, helped make sure she stayed in line. She was like a sister to Lyria, and always would be. And they made quite the odd pair of sisters. Lyria was never afraid to get her hands dirty, always ready to lend a hand and do whatever it took to help. Though not the most talkative person, she always spoke her mind, which was one of the causes for getting her in trouble. Quina, however, was more gentle and peaceful. She had been the shy one, timid and afraid to do anything without analyzing the outcomes first. Despite these differences, they were the best of friends.

Quina worked as a healer, so she remained indoors for a portion of the day. Lyria didn't expect to see her until later, when her work on the docks was finished. She was a small woman; not very tall and thin as a rail. Even with her meager amount of muscle, she somehow managed to help haul fish from the shores to Heraldo's, where they were prepared for eating or selling. On rare occasions, mostly in the winter when the waters grew colder and fish scarce, she took her longbow out and went hunting for food in the woodland outside Cassardis. In fact, what little muscle she had came from training with a longbow and daggers. Before Cassardis was a part of the duchy, the villagers would have to fend for themselves. Often times Lyria found herself amongst scouting parties in the caves beneath the village, killing monsters that threatened her home.

But, hunting jobs were rare as there was plenty to do within town, and with the duchy's protection, monsters were scarce. Lyria was always ready to lend a hand and earn her pay. So, as per usual, she trotted down to the market place to get to work.

The day was spent moving cargo from landed ships, gathering herbs, taking out some rats that nested in Iola's storage room, and salting and drying fish. By late afternoon, Lyria's dinner time rolled around. She ate fast, so she spent time playing hide-and-seek tag with some kids. The two children laughed and giggled as they jogged in front of Lyria, one boy and one girl.

She relished the peace and happiness that Cassardis offered. To her, it seemed that it would never end. Every day was the same, filled with joy, smiles, laughter. It was all she needed. Some would think it odd that a woman in her mid twenties still played hide-and-seek as a young child would. She would shrug off any odd stares, simply enjoying bringing happiness to the small children.

"Come on! Hurry up!" the little boy giggled, teasing her. Lyria didn't have to run to keep up with them, so chasing them down was the easy part. Being small meant being light on your feet. When they found a place to hide, that was when things would get tough. The boy put a hand on his sister's shoulder, whispered something in their ear, and they took off, still laughing.

Lyria smiled as she watched them dart off through the marketplace, searching for a good place to hide. When she turned her head to look out at the ocean, the sun smiled back at her, shining right into her blue-green eyes. She raised her hand to shield them, squinting. The sun was finally beginning its descent as the day grew old.

She turned around and started up towards the marketplace to begin the search for the children. She often gave them a head start, as it was fun trying to seek them out. As she approached, she noticed some guards assembled at the gate. Her mouth curved into a slight frown; soldiers could only mean bad news was on its way. The mark of the dragon on their armor proved they were from Gran Soren, members of the duke's guard. _What business do they 'ave here?__  
_

"Hear ye, hear ye!" one of the soldiers announced, his voice loud over the clatter in the marketplace. Several villagers were gathered around them, whispering amongst themselves even though he was speaking. Guardsmen of their ilk did not come to Cassardis unless it was a matter of grave importance, so naturally all of the villagers would begin assuming the worst. Lyria guessed she would be hearing all kinds of rumors by nightfall.

"The prophets 'ave spoken friends! The dragon's return is nigh! Join the hon'rable duke's ranks and help us be rid 'o the fell beast! The day's come to lay down rod and reel and take up the sword!"

_Dragon? _Lyria, like most others, knew the tale of how the duke felled the great and mighty dragon many years ago. It was how he earned the throne of the duchy in the first place. But to return, from the grave? _No, they must 'ave just seen a drake. They have the look 'o dragons. _Of course, Lyria would defend Cassardis with longbow in hand, should it come to such. But she would not leave her home, not unless situation demanded…

She turned back towards the marketplace and noticed Quina striding down the sandy street. Like most other villagers, she wore a simple dress of cream colored cloth and plain sandals. Her long, dark curls swayed as she walked, brushing against her tan skin. The guard must have interrupted her work, as there were healing herbs wrapped in her hands. There was a worried expression on her face upon seeing the guardsmen. She had the tendency to worry about every little thing. Lyria waved to her friend, who promptly waved back. She hadn't seen her all day, having been busy at work while Quina was most likely helping the chief. Before she could shout a greeting to her, a large gust of wind blew up from the beach, throwing sand in Lyria's face.

Something was wrong…horribly wrong that sunny afternoon. Lyria could feel it in the air, with the way the atmosphere seemed to change so suddenly. Quina sensed it too, and ran up to her. Frightened, she grasped her shoulder and seemed to hide behind her.

"It's—it's the dragon!" one portly villager shouted, sounding terrified beyond measure. Several villagers gasped and began to pace with anxiety. Lyria and Quina looked at each other, sharing worried glances. The village was not prepared for such an attack.

"A dragon! I must see this with my own eyes!" Lyria said, tearing away from Quina-to her friend's disapproval-and sprinting down to the beach. If something beyond belief was happening in her very hometown, she would not want to miss it.

"Wait!" Quina called after her, to no avail. Lyria was already near the water's edge, staring up at the sky. Indeed, some shape was flying full speed towards Cassardis: a great red dragon bigger than a large house. She couldn't help but let a gasp escape her lips as she stared in awe and terror at the massive beast.

With a low growl, the dragon swooped low and with a flick of his tail, knocked over a stone pillar on the dock. It flew towards the marketplace and landed square in a building, sending stones flying in all directions. Her heart nearly skipped a beat as she watched her town fall under assault. The beast crashed into the dock then, sending debris into the air and raining water down on Cassardis. Villagers screamed and ran towards the gate, fleeing for their lives. Guardsmen dropped their swords and fled with them.

_Cowards! _Lyria thought angrily. She would have to take up arms herself! As fast as her legs would carry her, she sprinted for her house. She stumbled inside and began to dig around for her quiver. The dragon made the earth rumble as he crashed into something again. It caused Lyria to lose her balance and fall into her bed. Fortunately, her quiver was nestled in the crack between the bed and the wall.

She grasped it and swung it onto her shoulders, relieved to find it full of arrows. Her longbow rested in the corner beside the door, ever ready for use. She pulled the bowstring taught once to make sure it was strong, and then hurried out towards the sea.

The beast growled once more and landed on the beach with a crash, knocking aside some brave villagers. She watched in horror as the dragon opened his maw and spewed forth a torrent of flames on the people, causing them to fall limp on the sand. As the dragon aimed at her next, she rolled out of the way. Lyria would not go down without a fight! She would defend her home!

He reared up on his hind legs for a moment, roaring at her as if to threaten her. She quickly nocked an arrow and fired it at him. It dug deep into his upper right foreleg, seeming to do no damage at all.

"Damn!" she cursed, this time drawing her bowstring as far back as it could go for better impact. But before she could get a good shot, the dragon tried to swipe at her, preventing her from attacking.

By the Maker, this thing was _huge! _How could she possibly hope to even scratch him? His scales were like solid stone, unable to be sliced at or punctured. There was no giving up though! His clawed foot moved straight for her, giving her an opening. She managed to shoot off another arrow straight into his foot, but she couldn't dodge fast enough. His foot slammed straight into her body, sending her flying across the sand, into the shallow water.

Her vision blurred for a moment and her back and stomach began to ache as they registered the pain of her injury. She sputtered water out of her mouth and blinked droplets out of her eyes. It was times like these where she cursed herself for being so frail, unable to withstand strong attacks. She couldn't move, the shock of the force causing her to freeze up for a moment. She was completely at the dragon's mercy now.

The beast raised his foot and stared at the arrow sticking out of his palm. He curled it up slightly, and the arrow fell harmlessly to the ground, splashing in the surf. A change seemed to come over the beast then. His eyes shifted from pale white to fiery, lizard-like, red-orange. The primal, bestial instinct to destroy, to kill, seemed to vanish in the dragon, replaced with some form of sentience. With a growl he strode up to where Lyria lie. She struggled to move, but her wounds wouldn't allow it. _I…will…not die! _She thought as she glared and gritted her teeth at the dragon.

He seemed to smile at her then, a satisfied, mocking smile. Then, he _spoke, _his voice deep and booming, echoing through her mind. He was chanting something, in a language Lyria could not understand. He lifted his foot and pointed one sharp talon at her as he spoke, maintaining that eerie semblance of a smile.

Lyria had little time to register what happened as it happened. The beast tore his talon into her chest, causing her blood to spurt in every direction. It stained her clothes, her skin, and the sand beneath her. The water turned crimson in response. An agonized shout came from her mouth, her eyes frozen in a look of horror. When he removed his talon, her heart was stuck on its tip, _still beating. _

He continued to speak in the strange language as he held her beating heart up to his mouth. Then, it seemed to glow as it _floated _into his gaping maw and vanished from sight. Her chest was on fire, burning with the horrifying pain. She could only watch, coughing and gasping as the beast devoured her vital organ. Her hand rose up towards it, helpless. It quickly fell back to her side, limp, as her consciousness faded. The last thing she saw was the dragon blink at her once and step away from her.

Against her will, her mind succumbed to the darkness…

Her body laid amongst the others resting on the beach….amongst the blood and ash…amongst the fallen… Villagers sobbed as they gazed upon the wreckage of their town. The dock was in shambles and would need to be rebuilt. Several houses were damaged from flying stones and large debris. Cassardis did not suffer grievous damage, but it was horrifying nonetheless. No one would have expected a great winged beast to arrive in their town, bringing destruction and death with it. If Lyria were awake to see it, tears would be in her eyes and fury would build in her heart.

But instead, she lay on the beach, dying. Or so Quina thought when she found her bloody body in the sand with the other dead. She ran up to Lyria, tears welling in her eyes and a sinking feeling in her heart. The woman's tunic was torn down the front, stained red. A huge scar marred the skin on her chest where the dragon struck. Her skin was deathly pale and her breathing was slow but she was _alive, _much to her friend's relief.

"Help me! She's still alive!" Quina called out, her voice frantic. Her friend—nay, her sister—would not die on her watch. Lyria needed medical attention, and soon. Two villagers ran to her aid, sprinting down the path as fast as they could.

Lyria would not allow herself to die, either. Though unconscious, she would fight. Her will was strong. Life was too important, too worth living. And it was a fight she would win.

* * *

_A/N: I felt that some parts of this were...I dunno...cheesy (for lack of a better word) when I wrote it. Especially with Quina. I got the vibe that she was the main character's childhood friend, so yeah... Sorry for the...erm, cheesiness. I can't think of any other way to introduce my Arisen... I think introductions are always the hardest for me..._

_And yes, I know she's supposed to fight against Grigori with a sword. But I chose a bow to fit more with her class. :P _

_This is the exact same person I played as when I played the game. Ranger class is really fun; at least I thought so. _


	3. Newly Arisen

Lyria opened her eyes to stare at the ceiling of the chief's house, resting on a cushioned bedroll. _Alive…I'm…alive…but…how? _She thought as she eased herself up, propped up on her elbows. The room was dark, save for the soft glow of a lantern. It was early evening, the sun sinking down into the ocean. The world was calm, at least for now.

_Was this just…a dream? There's no way I could be alive… _She couldn't believe that she could survive after having her heart ripped straight from her chest by a monstrous red beast. But when she stared down at her bloodstained and ripped tunic, the wounded villagers sharing a room with her, and the enormous scar on her chest, she knew that it had been real. Emptiness seemed to linger in her chest and she failed to hear any beating from within.

_My heart…gone…_ She lifted a hand and pressed it against the scar, frowning at the pain that seared through her chest. Of course it would hurt. Any mortal wound would hurt. To her surprise, when she touched it, it began to glow with a warm yellow light. A deep voice boomed in her head: _If you would face me… _

She couldn't help but gasp, wondering where his voice came from. Her blue-green eyes scanned the room, searching for anything that could have spoken. But no one was there who could have spoken. The only people to be seen were the sleeping wounded villagers. Frightened by the reaction, she quickly pulled her hand away from the wound, breathing heavily. Moments passed as she sat in stunned silence, hearing nothing but her heavy breaths and the distant cry of seagulls. Lyria wasn't sure what possessed her to do it again, but when she gently pressed her fingers against the scar, the voice continued: _Take up arms, newly Arisen. _

That voice was familiar; it was the dragon, speaking to her through a strange link. The dragon's challenge echoed in her mind long after his voice vanished and her hand dropped next to her on the floor. _Take up arms…by myself…against a dragon!? _ Lyria had a hard time felling a single saurian, let alone a towering dragon! She must have been insane to try to stand against it earlier! What had she been thinking, trying to fight it by herself!? She had been fueled with adrenaline and the desire to protect her home, even though it was clear she could not win.

How did the duke do it? Why is it back? Did that beast honestly expect someone as scrawny as her to challenge it? There was no way she could win! Today's events were proof that she could not hope to best it alone.

And yet, she found herself wanting to accept the challenge. This beast assaulted her home, her near family. He could have killed Quina, Valmiro, the chief, anyone close to her. And this was made very personal when the dragon tore out her heart. Could she get it back? Was it possible? If she could lose it and live, then surely she could have it returned? Answers. She needed answers. The only way to do that was…

_Take up arms…_ Her longbow and quiver sat on a table, waiting for someone to put them to use. It seemed a strange whim of fate, for her weapons of choice to be lying before her. She slowly pushed herself up and hobbled on to her feet, gritting her teeth as pain seared through her body. Step by step she limped over to the table and wrapped her fingers around her longbow. She loved the feel of the smooth wood beneath her fingertips. Drawing a bow felt as natural to her as breathing.

Someone had also laid out fresh clothes for her. Without a second thought she removed her tattered rags in favor of the clean ones and then strapped her bow to her back along with her quiver. Her twin pair of rusted daggers had been laid out for her as well, her other weapon of choice. Being nimble, light, and quick on her feet and having great skill with daggers and a longbow made her a good ranger. Whoever set these out must have known she would need them somehow.

Maybe if she trained harder with her skills, she could stand a chance. She could defend not only Cassardis, but the whole of Gransys as well. Alright, well maybe that was wishful thinking. Lyria knew she would need allies, or that dragon would rip her apart. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to face him after what happened.

All she needed now was some answers and that would require her to leave her fishing town. Leave home… It made her sad just thinking about it. Never before had she left her home. When she stepped out of those gates, it was to hunt, and she never went more than a mile. Where would she go? These questions haunted her but she had to do _something. _ Sitting around feeling sorry for herself wouldn't cut it.

Lyria belted the daggers to her waist and stalked out the door. Someone spoke in a low voice out in the hall; the chief, Adaro. He was fit for an older man, from fighting all sorts of creatures in his youth. The hair on his head and his beard had long turned gray with age. His eyes were always soft and gentle, the kind of tenderness a caring father would bear. Not only was he leader of the village, but he was a father figure as well. Especially to Lyria and Quina, he took care of them when they both lost their parents. He was speaking with Quina, traces of worry in his voice. Lyria ducked back through the threshold to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"You say it's left a glowing scar?" Adaro spoke, his voice serious. Peering out into the hall, Lyria could see his face wrinkled with an expression of disbelief.

"Yes. The wound has closed and it seems the worst has passed, but…her heart lies silent," Quina responded. Both people held grim expressions on their faces, giving Lyria that sinking feeling in her stomach. She touched her hand to her wound again and the dragon's voice echoed once more. _If you would face me… _

"You're sure o' this?" Adaro continued. Quina's only response was a nod of the head and a soft, "…Yes…"

Adaro shook his head, frowning. "Ill magic… The work of some curse! The whole world's already gone mad for fear o' this dragon! Won't no good come o' this."

_He's right. He has to be. What will people think of me when they hear that my heart has been torn out but I'm still alive? Will they fear me? Will they hate me? _

"I must go see to the others, Quina. Tell me if aught changes here." With that said, he left the house, putting an end to the conversation.

"Alright," Quina responded as he left, watching him go with a sorrowful expression.

Lyria stepped out into the hall just as Quina turned around to face her. The woman jumped when she saw Lyria, surprised that she was even awake.

"You should be abed!" Quina scolded, giving Lyria a stern yet worried look.

"I don't need to be. I'm a little achy but I'm fine," she assured, wishing Quina hadn't seen her. She would fret too much and force Lyria return to bed. She had every reason to be, though. Normally when someone's heart is torn out, they don't wake feeling rested and ready to go. Lyria had to get past her somehow. She needed to find someone with answers to her questions.

Quina let out a sigh, frustrated. "I wish you would not strain yourself so."

"I said I'm fine and I meant it. My wounds are healed and I'm not dead. 'Tis a start, right?" Lyria hated being stern with her friend, but she did what she had to do.

"Yes, yes. We are all relieved that you are not dead. But that is no normal wound, cos. You had best be careful."

"I will. Now if you'll excuse me, there is aught I must do…"

Quina stepped aside and allowed her to step towards the door. "Alright. _Please _don't get yourself into more trouble. I worry for you, cos."

"Don't. I'll be fine. Really." Without saying another word, she stepped outside, leaving Quina alone with the injured.

Outside, the world was still. Lyria half expected the villagers to be in a state of panic after recent events. But everything was as it should be. The familiar sound of the waves crashing against the sand, the smell of salty air and fresh fish, and the cries of seagulls made things feel as normal as ever. It almost looked as though nothing had happened, if not for the debris littering the ground and the buildings lying in disarray.

Lyria walked down the stone steps and along the path into the marketplace. People were already in the process of rebuilding. Villagers were already hammering away on the rooftops, repairing the buildings that were ruined by the dragon. Some walked to and fro carrying supplies on their shoulders. How she wished she could assist them.

Further down the path, near the well, Adaro and a soldier were busy discussing something. The cover on the well was now missing and the soldier looked serious. Did something happen? As Lyria moved to go investigate, something appeared in front of her. The air nearby seemed to whirl, carrying dust and sand with it. It formed into a sort of shadowy black vortex, opening further to reveal a distinct green-ish glow.

"What the…?" Lyria muttered, eyebrows furrowed. She stepped a bit closer out of curiosity. In that instant, a shadowy form flew out of the vortex. It bore the shape of a human wrapped in a cloudy black shroud. When the vortex behind it disappeared, the shadows went with it, revealing a normal man. Or so it appeared to Lyria.

He had slightly curly brown hair, a simple goatee, and an expressionless face. He was clad in green clothing, complete with a forest green cape. A staff was strapped to his back, marking him as a mage. His eyes scanned the area, instantly falling upon Lyria. His right hand rose up into the air as some sort of greeting. A yellow glowing mark shimmered in his palm. When Lyria stared at it, she felt a strange warmth grow inside her chest where her heart should be. It felt so comforting but alien at the same time. Did she have some sort of connection to this man?

"Well met, Arisen," he spoke. He looked and sounded human, but something told Lyria he was far from it.

"Who…are you?" was her only response. Perhaps this was the first step in finding her answers: meeting strange people from places unknown.

"This pawn's name is Rook," he replied in a way that she found odd.

"I...see... Could you...perhaps excuse me for a moment?" Rook simply nodded and allowed her to back away towards the well where Adaro and the soldier were deep in conversation. She gently tapped the chief on the shoulder to get his attention.

"I hate to interrupt, but may I speak with you?" she spoke, nervously eyeing the soldier. He seemed a bit annoyed at her intrusion.

"What troubles you, minnow? Shouldn't you be abed?" the chief responded, always ready to lend an ear to Lyria.

"Who is that man? He called himself 'pawn'." Lyria began, hoping they were out of Rook's earshot. She would hate to make a poor first impression, though it seemed as though she wouldn't have to worry about that from the way he behaved. There were just so many questions swimming in her mind that she needed to find guidance. First a dragon, now a strange man appearing out of thin air….What next? It seemed her world was being flipped upside down in a matter of moments. Adaro would be the man to go to for advice; she knew that from experience.

"That man…He's o' the pawn legion," Adaro replied upon a quick glance at Rook. Of course, that answered very little for her. She had heard the word "pawn" mentioned in conversation amongst travelers staying at the inn, but had no idea what it meant.

"Pawn legion?"

"Yes. They come from some unknown place. Just appear, without a warning. They're a strange lot."

"So they're not like us. Not human."

'Not human, quite. They look the part sure enough, but the lack the will…the spark what drives us. They have no capacity to feel nor act alone, so they live as sellswords. Myrmidons, they're called."

"So why has he come here? What is it he needs from me?"

"Hm…You know of the encampment west of here where men gather to face the dragon. I'd wager a fair number of his kind will be there as well. Why don't you take him? Might be you learn aught 'o why he came to you in the first place."

"If that's what I must do, then so be it. I'll go gather some things and set off. You don't mind that I can't help out here?"

"Not at all; we'll take care o' things. Be careful out there. There be goblins about these days." Adaro wasn't one to worry about Lyria. She went outside the village to hunt on several occasions and always came home alive and well. And she was an adult; she could look after herself. Though as a father figure to her, he always tried to set her on the right path. The encampment was sure to hold promise for her.

"Yes. I will," Lyria assured him. With recent events, she would be more careful than ever.

Lyria was a bit reluctant to leave the comforts of home. Just thinking about it made her uneasy, knowing the amount of danger that lay just outside those gates. But she was also excited. Never before had she seen this encampment or the lands beyond. She could go see it all and return with stories to tell. If she still had it, her heart would be racing. Ready for it or not, she would have quite the journey ahead of her.


	4. Call of the Arisen (Part 1)

Lyria wasn't used to preparing for a lengthier trip. Having never left Cassardis, she didn't even know what she should be preparing for. Sure, she'd hunted a fair amount of game, occasionally having to fight off unruly goblins and vicious wolves. But what else was out there? For the first time, she realized how little she knew of the world she lived in. She would just have to go with the basics and learn with experience.

Rook had helped her a bit with her preparations, pointing out all the things she would need. Together they had gone to Astella's for supplies. With the little coin she had, she bought some greenwarish and other curatives, and some oil for her lantern. Iola happily offered her some bread and dried fish to eat on the way, despite the encampment being a short walk away. Her fellow townspeople were ready and willing to assist her. She had left town well prepared and feeling more confident than before.

Now, she stood outside the gates with Cassardis behind her and a long trail stretching straight ahead. Rook stood at her side, ready to be of use. She didn't really mind him, so long as he stayed out of her way and didn't cause her trouble. Although, it didn't seem like he would _ever _cause trouble. He kept this sort of…decorum at all times that bothered her. It was as if he thought she was an important person that he had to watch himself around. Lyria didn't think herself very important. Even if she was, she would have preferred if he acted casually around her.

"To the encampment, then. This path should see us there," Rook spoke, pointing forward along the trail.

"Right. Let's be off," she responded as she began walking. She couldn't help but think that each step was carrying her farther from home and towards some unavoidable fate. It was a strange feeling, having to embark into the unknown.

The sky was clear and the sun was shining, excellent weather for travel. As Lyria and Rook wandered along the path, all of Gransys seemed to stretch before them. The view of the ocean from the steep cliffs was breathtaking. Gentle breezes rustled the grass and trees, bringing with it the familiar smell of sea salt. It would have been perfect if not for the goblins.

Lyria expected to run into them along the way. She had no trouble defeating them but by the Maker, were they annoying! Always appearing when it was most inconvenient, cackling and itching to pick a fight. To make things worse, they seemed to be harassing a traveling merchant. He wasn't really…fighting back either. More like cowering while the goblins smacked him with their clubs.

Of course, Lyria felt obligated to help the poor man. Coming to a stop, she pulled out her longbow, ready to send arrows into those little red monstrosities. With bowstring pulled taught, she took aim at her target. She drew in a deep breath before releasing a single arrow. As the arrow flew towards its mark, it suddenly became engulfed in fire. Awestruck, she watched as it plunged deep into a goblin's chest, knocking him down and setting him aflame.

The spell had come from nearby. She glanced sideways at Rook, whose hands were glowing orange from casting. "'Tis weak to fire," he said with a shrug.

"That's useful," Lyria commented, making a mental note to use that tactic whenever possible. She allowed Rook to swathe her twin daggers in flames and charged at the remaining goblins, attacking with all her might. With a simple horizontal slash, she slit the throat of one, easily dispatching it. A fireball from Rook's staff exploded beside two others, sending them reeling backwards. One fell on its back, never returning to its feet. The other, however, managed to recover and moved to retaliate against the traveler.

The man, in an effort to defend himself, raised his bare fists at the monster and shouted, "Quite the fighter, eh?"

_First cowering in terror, now raising his fists? Hmm._ Lyria wasn't about to let him make a fool of himself by falling to goblins, so she quickly ran to his aid, lashing out with both daggers. Her blades sliced at the goblin's stomach and chest several times, attacking in quick succession. Her movments were too fast for the creature to defend against, so it took the full brunt of the attack. It soon fell to the ground with a satisfying _thud_. _Easy… _she wiped her blades clean and belted them back at her waist. She often dealt with goblins when hunting, so this was no challenge.

The man seemed to relax now that the threat was gone. He knelt down, examining the damage to his wares. With a sigh, he said, "That was far too close."

"Hm. You should carry a weapon with you. Then strangers won't have to come to your rescue," Lyria replied while helping him pick up his scattered items. They were thankfully still in tact, for the most part.

"Yes, yes. Perhaps you're right. Travelers are all targets these days."

"Well, you're alright. Just be more careful…umm…what is your name, ser?"

"I am called Reynard. A traveling salesman, though those damnable beasts ruined my wares." He scooped up the last of his fallen merchandise and hefted his pack back on his shoulders. "But thanks to you, it was only wares I lost. I'll consider it a bargain. You have my thanks. Why don't you keep that, as a sign of my gratitude." Lyria was about to hand him a leather cape that had fallen in the dirt.

Lyria was a bit reluctant to accept it, but hey, he was a merchant offering her a free item. That doesn't happen every day, so why not take advantage of it? With a shrug, she draped it over her shoulders. It was a bit long, probably made for someone a bit taller, but it fit well otherwise. She buckled the clasp at her shoulder and twirled around once to see if it would stay on.

"What do you think, Rook?" she asked her pawn, who had been rather silent this whole time.

He gave her a blank stare and responded flatly, "'Tis a fine cape, master." _So they have no opinions either, huh?_

"It suits you, miss," Reynard added with a pleasant smile. It was rather comfortable and she felt a bit better protected now. She had a feeling that regular peasant's clothes wouldn't serve her well against other monsters.

"Lyria. And thanks, Reynard. I'll be sure to buy something when next we meet."

"Indeed, I am sure our paths will cross again. 'Till then, safe journey, Lyria," he finished. He nodded to both her and Rook, and set off down the path towards Cassardis. She watched him go for a moment before continuing in the direction of the encampment.

Nothing bothered them for the remainder of their journey. The goblins, where ever they were, left them both alone. Lyria had feared wolves, but she was pleased to not have encountered any. The encampment wasn't far from Cassardis, so the journey was pleasantly short as well. Soon, the tall wooden walls of the fortress towered over their heads.

"We've arrived, Master," Rook said as they stood in front of the gates. The enormous wooden doors were shut tight.

"Are they going to let us in?" Lyria replied, taking in everything around her. She was a bit excited, having never gone inside.

"Yes." Rook raised one hand and waved up at the gatehouse. Moments later, the tall wooden gates slowly creaked open to reveal the fort's interior. Inside, it was a large open space filled with tents, training dummies, and weapon racks. Soldiers walked to and fro, paying her no mind. People had to pass through the encampment to get to the city of Gran Soren, so they probably thought her another traveler.

_What am I to do now? _She thought, feeling lost in this massive place. Rook was safely escorted to his destination, putting an end to Lyria's task. Who could she go to for answers? The regular soldiers didn't look very reliable.

As if on cue, a strange voice echoed in her head. It was a bit distant and difficult to hear, but she was able to make out, _"Well met, Arisen. Can you hear our voice?"_

"Yes, but where are you?" she said aloud, wondering who spoke to her. The people milling about ignored her, no doubt thinking she was speaking to someone else.

"We are near a rift stone, if memory serves," Rook explained, sensing his master's confusion.

"Rift….stone…?"

"Yes. I know the way, Master. Follow me." Rook stepped in front of her and began walking up the slope towards a large white tent. Lyria had no choice but to follow suit. He led her straight inside, past a female soldier clad in white and a man at a desk, writing in some sort of record book. They looked at her in curiosity as she passed by. Was she supposed to be here?

The room inside was mostly empty, save for the large grey stone standing at its center. This was the first time Lyria had ever seen one of these mysterious rift stones. A warm feeling spread through her chest when she approached, the same feeling from when she first met Rook. It felt comforting, as though she was meant to be here. Gently she placed her hand against the stone's smooth, flat surface. At her touch, the stone lit up, the swirling patterns on its front glowing blue.

_"Well met, Arisen. Can you hear our voice?" _the voice repeated, sounding much louder and clearer than before.

"Yes," she said, mystified. So it was coming from this stone.

_"We speak to you from across great distance. The pawn legion has awaited you. Pray, forgive this strange and impersonal meeting."_

"So this stone is for communication."

_"This rift serves as a gate. It connects our kind to your world. It opens to the Arisen, for they possess a will powerful enough to guide the legion." _Lyria felt she was beginning to understand. From what she gathered, pawns were emotionless beings from some world beyond her own that served people like her; these so called "Arisen". This stone allowed her to contact them, should she find the need to.

The voice continued, _"If you would claim to be among the Arisen, prove the strength of your resolve."_

Adaro sent her here to find the answers she needed, not just to send a pawn on his way. She wasn't sure if she had the strongest of wills needed to be a so called 'Arisen', but if this was what it took, so be it. _I hope I don't regret this…_

"I will," she spoke, her voice firm. It almost surprised her, how her voice contained so much conviction when inside she was so unsure.

_"Very well. Then we shall guide you in your trial. If you are Arisen in truth, this humble task will prove no obstacle. The Arisen must possess the valor to stand against all threats and the power to quell them. A tireless spirit of self-improvement grants the strength to lead the legion. Pray, show it now."_

With that, the stone ceased to glow and the voice fell silent. She half expected some bizarre creature to come tearing through the walls to test her mettle, but the world remained still. If this was a test, where was the challenge? She exited the tent with hopes of something waiting for her outside. Things continued as normal, though.

She wandered aimlessly around the camp for a while, wondering if her encounter at the rift stone was just a trick. Suddenly, a group of soldiers came sprinting into the encampment, their faces serious. Everyone in the area stopped what they were doing and stared at them, Lyria included.

"The beast comes! Hurry!" one of them shouted as they ran straight past the small crowd that had amassed. Lyria watched as they flew through the gates leading to the path to Gran Soren.

Lyria wasn't sure if this was meant to be her test, but it was something to do. If she was to face a dragon, she would need practice. What better way to do that than fight whatever threat came her way? A smile crept across her face as she thought of the thrill of battle; the rush of adrenaline. She took off after the soldiers with bow in hand and Rook following close behind.

* * *

_A/N: Getting so close to when the main pawn enters the stage! I didn't include it here because things were getting a bit lengthy. I'm excited for it though! :D _

_I think I'll reply to some reviews, 'cause you guys are awesome! _

_Foxgirl2501: Believe it or not, there is an attack like that in-game. "Tenfold Arrow" I think it's called. But you're right, it doesn't seem very realistic, so I think I'll edit that. I appreciate the feedback and I hope you read more! :)_

_Raven the Blood Witch: Hehe, I'm glad it's sort of original then. I mean, why wield a sword when she'll never even use one? Makes more sense to me, I guess. Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! _

_Neanda: Yeah, I'll probably do a bit of editing there. O.o I did look on the wiki a bit, just to make sure I got information straight. Learned quite a few things there! To answer your question, yes, most definitely. 'Tis part of the story after all! I just won't say who it is ;) _

_Thanks to you guys for reading & reviewing! I really appreciate it! :D _


	5. Call of the Arisen (Part 2)

Feet pounded against the hard soil of the path as Lyria charged down it, towards perhaps the ugliest monster she had ever seen. A giant, towering Cyclops. It had skin grey as stone with a greenish tinge to it and so tough she wasn't sure if her daggers could pierce that flesh. Ivory tusks protruded from the sides of its mouth. It was thankfully lightly armored, with simple bracers on its wrists and wearing a long loincloth. It was a fearsome sight, but there was no uncertainty this time. Her nerves were a bit on edge and butterflies flitted about in her stomach, but she was determined to brave through whatever trial was set before her. Although, she mentally reminded herself to stop running headfirst into things she may not be prepared for. After all, look where that got her.

On the path before her was a hulking brute of a monster, unexpectedly lying face down in the dirt. Its large arms thrashed about in a clumsy, violent manner, seeking something that could help it push itself back up. The guardsmen beating its sides with steel and fury gave it no chance to find purchase. They had already bloodied it significantly, as its leathery hide was already stained a deep crimson and marred with bleeding scars and painful welts. One of its tusks had been broken off, lying in the grasses nearby. As fate would have it, it seemed as though the guard had nearly bested it, giving Lyria the easy task of finishing it off.

A multitude of goblins attempted to distract the guardsmen from the Cyclops. The sound of clubs crashing against shields echoed through the air along with the strange gurgling chatter of the goblins. Their attack gave the giant the opening it needed to slam its palms onto the ground and heave itself up. As it did so, it swung its enormous fists to and fro, knocking aside several soldiers and sending dust flying in all directions.

Lyria coughed as the dust flew into her face, grimacing when some touched her lips and slid into her mouth. When it cleared, she sputtered a bit before pulling an arrow from her quiver, ready to take aim. The Cyclops turned to face her as if it knew she were there. The earth rumbled a bit with each step its monstrous feet took. Its single eye stared at her with a certain kind of bestial rage. Its mouth opened, revealing disgusting jagged teeth as a threatening roar flew out.

The sound sent a nervous shiver down her spine, but Lyria stood firm. She set the arrow in her longbow and drew the string back, aiming to send the arrow flying into that single eye. If she could take away his eyesight, victory would be in their grasp…

As her eyes locked onto her target, something caught her eye. It may have been a trick of the mind, but she thought she saw a strange red marking shimmer across the beast's head. This was distraction enough, as it caused her to ponder what it could mean. Having lost some focus, she released the arrow at a bad angle, sending it flying into its head. This only seemed to make it angrier.

Lyria swore under her breath before reaching for another arrow. As long as the guardsmen kept it occupied, she could fire off arrows as a way to weaken it. She had to be quick, though, as the beast's attacks were growing more desperate. Its arms flailed about wildly, sending both humans and goblins flying. They were losing numbers fast due to this, so the pressure was on Lyria and Rook to send it reeling with their ranged attacks. She took comfort in the fact that it was weakened and already on its last legs.

To keep the damage going while Lyria prepared another volley of arrows, Rook launched several fireballs at the creature. The flames easily dispatched the goblins surrounding it, burning their flesh until little remained. The magic had little effect on the Cyclops, however. The fire licked at its skin but was not strong enough to dig deep. They soon dissipated, leaving moderately charred flesh and a rather unpleasant stench.

All of the remaining guardsmen put all their might in to making the beast fall. A few clambered on to its legs, trying to crawl up and jab their swords into vital regions like the chest and neck. Lyria admired their courage, but she thought there was no way they would be able to climb so high. And indeed, they were shaken off before they could reach their target.

The Cyclops was moving about too much for her to get a good shot at its eye. Frustration began to build within as arrow after arrow lodged itself in the monster's tough skin, dealing very little damage. It would start to look as though it had quills if any more arrows protruded from it. Gritting her teeth, Lyria nocked yet another arrow, this time drawing the string as far back as it could possibly go.

She took steady, even breaths and tried to relax her muscles, for pain and tension decreased concentration. With care, she lined up the tip of the arrow with the beast's eye while predicting how the arrow would fly. When it locked in place and it looked as though she had a chance, she released her grip on the arrow. It sped through the air, soaring upward and wedging itself in the Cyclops's pupil.

A smile crept across Lyria's face, feeling triumphant as it pawed at its eye with both hands. It stumbled around blindly before tripping over its own two feet. Once again it fell, this time on its back.

Lyria quickly strapped her bow to her back and drew her daggers, taking off at a sprint towards the fallen creature. Together with the remaining guardsmen and Rook, they launched a furious onslaught. Its skin was very thick, making it hard to dig her daggers deep into its flesh. She grimaced as she hacked away at its neck, trying to cut through its windpipe. She paid no mind to the blood that splattered against her or the flames that were starting to burn at the monster's head.

A few other soldiers aided her and with their combined effort, they managed to slice through the vital point in its neck. Without a way to breathe, the beast began to panic. A strangled choking sound rumbled from the creature as its arms thrashed weakly. Feeling a rare stroke of bravery, Lyria leaped onto its chest and slammed both daggers point-first into the region where she assumed its heart should be. It took a few tries to pinpoint the right location, as she had never fought a Cyclops before, but the final stroke did the trick.

The beast grunted when her daggers struck its heart, telling her she found the right spot. She struggled a bit but managed to twist the blades to ensure a swift death for the beast. The guardsmen backed up when the beast fell still and a brief silence permeated the atmosphere before they erupted into cheers.

Lyria dislodged her daggers, shaking blood off of them before returning them to her belt. She then crawled off of the monster to join the merry soldiers. Her spirits lifted, knowing a threat was vanquished. Strange, how the death of one being can bring the happiness of others. She was even pleasantly surprised to see Rook smiling. She burst into gentle laughter, knowing that she had finally won for once.

Amidst this cheer, Lyria never noticed the robed figure observing from the shadows…

* * *

Lyria returned to the encampment bearing the news of the Cyclops's defeat. A few seemed surprised that someone so scrawny could fell such a large beast. To this she insisted it was not she who defeated it but rather the combined might of the troops, though some continued to believe it was her, as she was the Arisen after all. The Arisen is supposed to be one with the strength to destroy any kind of monster. Lyria wasn't sure she would like all this unwanted attention, positive or negative, but she gratefully accepted the coin that came with it. Maybe now she could afford some armor.

She left the guards to their chattering and reporting to the higher-ups, wandering into the white tent. The Cyclops was supposed to be her trial, was it not? It was certainly enough of a trial. This better have been worth the effort… she thought as she walked past the man in charge of storage into the tent's dark interior. The room was exactly as she left it: quiet and empty. The only sound was her dirty leather shoes padding against the wooden floor.

Once again the rift stone glowed blue when she gently pressed her palm against it. She knelt onto the ground, staring into the stone's center, opening her mind and awaiting the echo of the voice from the beyond. Its presence came quickly, once again filling her empty chest with such comforting warmth. It was as if she were sitting before a warm fire and it made her feel rather sleepy.

_"With that, your trial is complete,"_ the voice spoke, _"You are the Arisen in truth, proven beyond any doubt."_

"Then what is to happen now?"

_"Now, I bid you select a companion for the journey ahead."_

This, she was not expecting. Was he speaking of a pawn? Why, then, if she already had Rook to assist her?

Confused, she replied, "Companion?"

_"They shall serve you and you alone, to share in your hardships and aid you in every endeavor."_

At this, Lyria wasn't sure where to begin. How would she select someone to accompany her? Would this person fit her needs? Would they be able to make up for her weaknesses? And most importantly, they had to be someone she would get along with, if they were to accompany her for her entire journey. The voice remained silent while she pondered what sort of companion she would look for. After moments passed, it seemed to sense her hesitation, so it inquired, _"What do you seek in a companion?"_

What did she seek in a companion? Silently she assembled her thoughts. _I would want a protector, a guardian. Perhaps a warrior, someone strong, to make up for the strength I lack. So I guess they would have to be unafraid in the face of danger. Oh, but not to the point of arrogance. But with some confidence. And they have to be someone I can trust, someone I can depend on. Basically, a friend as well as an ally. I'm sure I'll need one on this journey. _

After she relayed her answer, the stone's blue light seemed to glow brighter. She removed her palm quickly, stepping backwards as the air in the room seemed to change. Right above the stone, the air seemed to swirl faster and faster as a cloudy portal materialized. Lyria stared into its depths, unable to see anything but a gentle white light shimmering from some unseen world. Before she could examine it any more, a shadowy figure flew out of the portal in a similar fashion to when she met Rook.

And just as before, the portal vanished from sight when the shadows slid away to reveal a man. He fit her image of a guardian exactly, clad in light mail armor. He was far taller than her and more well-muscled. It was clear that he would be the fighter she sought, as a study shield was buckled to his arm and a sharpened sword was belted to his waist. He had short, slightly shaggy dark hair and forest green eyes that were kind, gentle. A small smile formed on his face when he looked upon Lyria.

He raised his hand, showing her his palm bearing the glowing pawn marking. She expected the typical reaction; the warm feeling that spread through where her heart should be. But this felt stronger than any she felt before, as if a fire were burning within her. It did not feel uncomfortable. In fact, it felt wonderful and she couldn't help but smile in response.

Her pawn knelt before her, along with Rook and several other pawns that had gathered in the tent. She hadn't even noticed when they quietly entered, waiting for her to be fully acknowledged as Arisen. She suddenly felt rather awkward, not used to being treated this way. Her feet shifted back and forth as she listened to Rook speak, "Our fealty is sworn to you, Arisen. From this day, the legions men call 'pawns' live and die by your command."

She stared in stunned silence as one by one the multitude of pawns took a knee as a gesture of loyalty. It made her feel uncomfortable; knowing she now had the power to lead them. She was no leader, nor did she have any leadership experience. To her, it felt almost a burden, thinking of all the mistakes she could make. But at the same time, she felt honored to accept the mantle of Arisen and as she looked at the pawns, her smile grew a bit bigger. Lyria, an obscure woman from a fishing village was now somebody. She wasn't one to gloat or bask in any sort of fame, but by the Maker this felt _good._

* * *

"So you're my…main pawn?" Lyria asked while she made her bedroll. This was the first chance she got to speak with the pawn tailored to suit her needs, and she was going to make the most of it. The rest of the day consisted of training that the guard deemed necessary. She would try to speak to her pawn only to be swept away into some different exercise. By the end of the day, she was tired of shooting wooden dummies and lugging heavy boxes to and fro. But she and her pawn worked well together, blowing away plenty of dummies in what Ser Berne called record time. They made an excellent team, Lyria, her pawn, and Rook.

She was exhausted by the end of the day, and was all too eager to accept a bedroll to sleep on. She managed to drag her sleepy self to the large white tent, spreading out her bedroll beside the rift stone. The warmth it filled her with felt comforting, so she thought it would help lull her to sleep. Her pawn joined her, though he did not have a bedroll as pawns did not sleep. He merely took a seat on the floor nearby, staring at her as she spoke to him.

"Yes, Master. I am to serve you as best I can," he replied, his voice containing a bit of enthusiasm.

Lyria nodded and sat on her bedroll before removing her cape, folding it and setting it to the side. "Do you have a name? I…forgot to ask earlier."

He shook his head. "I am whatever you wish to call me."

This caused her to raise an eyebrow. Pawns _had _to possess enough free will to choose a name. "You have no name? Is there aught you wish to be called? " The blank stare she got as a response was answer enough.

With a sigh, she said, "Alright. I will…think of something. Give me a minute." He nodded in compliance, giving her time to think. Lyria felt it had to be an…interesting name; nothing boring or over-used. It may take a while, so she decided to converse while she thought.

"So, because you're my pawn, you have to do whatever I say."

"Of course."

"Anything."

"Anything."

"So…if I told you to go jump off a cliff or swim with the Brine, or wear a fancy dress, you would do it?"

"Perhaps I would question your methods first, Master, but yes, I would," he replied, a slight smile crossing his face.

Lyria started laughing as she imagined him in a purple formal gown and how she would laugh even harder if it actually happened. Of course, she would never do that to him; she wasn't that mean. She was sure pawns had some semblance of humility and might be the slightest bit embarrassed.

She composed herself before saying, "Ha, alright in all seriousness now. You would go along with whatever decisions I make?"

"Yes."

Frowning, she drew her knees up to her chest and hugged them, staring at the floorboards. She was afraid of this, and this was why she did not think herself suitable to be a leader. She had never been in situations like this, so how would she know how to act? "I know I will make bad decisions. I just...Can you…Will you tell me if I am about to do something foolish? Will you warn me about dangers? I know I can do things without thinking, and that could get me into the deepest trouble."

"If that is what you wish, Master."

"I do wish it."

"Then I shall do as you request. Provided you will listen," he replies, a sincere look in his eyes.

Her frown vanished, replaced with a relieved smile. It felt good knowing she had someone to depend on. They spent the next few minutes in conversation. Lyria told him of Cassardis; what it was like, what kind of people were there, and how she spent her entire life living beside the sea. If he was to travel with her, he would need to know her attachment to the place and why they would probably stop there on many occasions. He listened intently, happy to learn more about the Arisen.

She even got a chuckle out of him when she told him of the time she got stuck up on a rooftop. Like a cat stuck in a tree, she had been too afraid to come down. She learned to hop along the rooftops at age ten, and often explored up there with her other childhood friend, Valmiro. They often had "adventures" together as children, exploring every nook and cranny of their home town. That one day, though, it had been particularly windy atop the roof of the short bell tower, and her confidence plummeted. Her father and the chief had to get her down. That was just months before he passed.

Just then, an idea popped into her head. "I think I have a name for you," she said.

"Oh?"

"How does 'Calsifer' sound? 'Twas my father's name. Besides him, I haven't met or heard of anyone with that name. 'Twould be nice to have someone carry it on."

"'Tis a fine name, Master. I shall bear it with pride."

"Good."

As Lyria looked out the opening of the tent, into the starry night, her eyes began to feel heavy. Her muscles ached from the day's activities, crying for a good night's rest. She drew back the blanket on her bedroll, ready to curl up underneath it. Before doing so, she eyed Calsifer and asked, "Are you not going to sleep?"

"Pawns do not need sleep as you do, Master. So long as you are rested, I will be too. I shall aid others through the rift while you rest."

"Alright. Good night then, Calsifer."

"Good night, Master." He blew out the candles lighting the room for her, so she did not have to get up and do it herself. She thanked him before lying down and pulling her blanket up to her chin. The bedroll was rather comfortable, so she had no trouble falling asleep. The blanket, the warmth of the rift stone filling her chest, and the warmth of Calsifer's presence easily sent her to the land of dreams.

* * *

_A/N: Phew, finally finished it...  
And yay! Finally Cal comes in! :D_

_I had so many brain farts during this, it's not even funny. I spent an hour staring at the part where Cal comes into the picture, derping and wondering how to write it. Same thing with the end there. I hope the battle scene was okay... I honestly could not figure out how to finish the stupid thing off! So yeah, this chapter is a whole lot of derp. :P_

_On another note, I did have fun coming up with dialouge between Lyria and Cal. I always imagine the antics those two can get in. They're a dynamic duo, those two. Partners in crime._  
_I did actually put Cal in a dress. Hey, there was an achievement for it, so why not? *shrugs* Got a good kick out of it!_

_So yeah, Calsifer is a fighter. Lyria's thought process for creating him was similar to mine. In-game, she's fast and stuff, but skinny and not super muscular. So I made Cal as the tank, the strong guy who could go in, kick butt, and pick up my slack. Although I ended up doing most of the work anyway... O.o_

_Also, review response! _

_Raven the Blood witch: You just reminded me that I need to put the link to Lyria 'n Cal's screenshot on my profile so you guys can see what they look like in-game. I'll go do that right now! And yes indeedy, there will be a pairing. And yes, it is a secret. ;) But once that person comes around, I get the feeling I will make it blantantly obvious on accident... XD _


	6. The Man in Black

Lyria was surprised at how easily she woke the next morning, being one who loved to sleep in as late as possible and considering how exhausted she was yesterday. However, she rose with the sun just as it slipped over the horizon and sent brilliant light beaming into the tent. She was rather eager to begin her training for the day, so she took as little time possible to fold up her bedroll and freshen up for the new day. With many battles in her future, she had to be in peak performance, so she had no qualms with long hours of training-regardless of how frustrating it was.

She was clasping her cape to her shoulders just as Calsifer strolled in the room, looking as awake and ready to go as a pawn could be. Lyria found it amazing how pawns could function without sleeping. She was almost a bit envious, thinking of how much extra time she could have if she did not require sleep. But it soon passed, as slipping into a dream world was often enjoyable and sleep satisfied her lazy side.

"Good morning, Master," he spoke as he entered.

"Morning, Cal! Oh—you don't mind if I call you that, do you?" she greeted him, already feeling comfortable enough around him to shorten his name.

"As I said before, you may call me whatever you wish."

"Oh…right," Lyria mumbled, scratching the back of her head. As she moved to pick up her longbow, she continued, "So, methinks we should do some _real _training today. Not with those silly bags of hide and straw but _real _monsters."

"Are you sure that is wise, Master?"

"Aye. It's only goblins and the like out there. You're not afraid o' goblins, are ya?" She replied in a jesting tone with a confident smile. She knew that she should be careful from now on about diving into things unprepared, but these were just goblins and maybe wolves. Nothing Lyria couldn't handle.

"No, Master. But there was never harm in being careful." Cal's words of wisdom for the day. Lyria thought it best to heed his advice as she strapped on her quiver and belted her daggers to her waist.

Stifling a yawn, she said, "Let's track down Rook and head out then, shall we?"

"Lead the way."

Together they stepped out of the white tent, into the bright sunlight of the morning. It was the perfect day, complete with a bright azure sky free of clouds and the melodious chirping of birds. Fresh dew glistened on the patches of grass and dampened Lyria's shoes as she walked across them. Soldiers paced to and fro going about their morning duties: changing the guard around the gates, readying their weapons for training, and gathering supplies. Some pawns milled about as well, waiting for direction. Rook was amongst them, the forest green on his cloak standing out amidst the blues and grays of the soldiers' armor.

He was quickly at Lyria's side once he became aware of her presence. The polite pawn that he was, he spoke a formal greeting and inquired about their plans for the day. Calsifer informed him as Lyria lead them around the encampment. The only thing on her mind at the time was not strategies for goblin hunting or where to avoid bandits, but rather what was on the menu for breakfast. Her stomach grumbled with lust for food. After all, who would fight on an empty stomach?

It didn't take her long to find the area where soldiers were being served a soup of sorts with soggy vegetables and steaming broth along with a chunk of bread. Lyria gratefully accepted a helping, despite how unappetizing it appeared to her. She wasn't too surprised to learn that pawns didn't need to eat either, though it was a bit uncomfortable slurping down soup with them staring at her. The food wasn't terrible, but it was weak in comparison to the food back home in Cassardis.

With the growling of her stomach quieted, the trio began making their way to the gates leading out to the trail to Cassardis. Lyria, gnawing on her piece of bread, casually eyed the busy atmosphere around her as they made their way towards the exit. As she looked around, she noticed something out of place amongst the hustle and bustle of the encampment. Exiting the gates a few paces before them was someone clad in a black cloak with their face shrouded by a hood. Whoever it was kept their head low and their hands concealed within the folds of their long sleeves.

"I wonder who that is?" Lyria thought aloud, before swallowing her last bite of bread.

"A traveler, most like," Rook replied.

"A traveler up to no good." She felt a strange urge to follow him and find out who he was and what mysterious business he was up to. A mischievous smile crossed her face. "Let's follow 'im!"

"Master…" Calsifer began.

"…I know, I know. 'Tis not wise, you were thinking? Still, let's see where he goes! I want to know what he's up to. If we are quiet, he won't know we're there," Lyria reasoned—rather poorly, but her loyal pawns went along with her.

They slipped through the great wooden gates before the men in the gatehouse could shut them tight. Just down the path, the stranger in black stalked down along the dirt trail in the direction of Cassardis. He was not yet aware of the Arisen and her two pawns, and they intended to keep it that way. Lyria crouched down and darted behind a tree, using the cover of shadow to hide her. If the stranger looked behind him, he would see nothing but the wide open plain and the walls of the encampment.

Staying on her toes, she slowly crept along behind him as he moved down the trail. A sinking feeling entered her stomach when they grew closer and closer to Cassardis. Something about this person did not sit well with her. The way he carried himself, keeping his head low and his face hidden, indicated that he wanted to go as unnoticed as possible. Maybe he hid some dark secret that drawing attention to himself would give him away. Something inside her gut told her that this man should not be allowed in her home town.

It wasn't long before the walls of Cassardis's gatehouse towered before the trio, standing guard for the town's protection. A smile crept onto Lyria's lips when she heard the call of seagulls and the crashing of waves on the sand. These were the sounds of home and it filled her with warmth to be back.

The guards on duty allowed the cloaked man to step through the gates. They even nodded to him and bid him good day, though he ignored them. Frowning, Lyria leaned against the tree, wondering what business he could have in her home town. Why did one person make her feel so uneasy?

She pondered it a few moments before walking out as normal and fully visible. One of the guards waved up to the gatehouse. They knew Lyria and were sure to let her in as quickly as possible. They spoke greetings as well, to which Lyria politely returned.

"This is your home, is it not, Arisen?" Calsifer asked as they stepped through the threshold into Cassardis. He must have recalled what she told him about it the night before.

"This is it. Lovely place, isn't it?" she replied cheerfully. Being back home put her in a better mood.

"Aye, 'tis most pleasant."

With much vigor she pointed out each and every building. There was Heraldo's grocery where she spent many hours preparing fish for sale. There was the tower atop the village chapel on the hill. All around were the rooftops she ran across, offering an excellent view of the sea. She would have offered to show him around and introduce him to the villagers, but they had more pressing matters to attend to. Where did the stranger get to? He seemed to have disappeared completely, as though the air just swallowed him up and hid him from sight. People wandered about as usual, going about their daily activities. None were speaking about a man in black. He didn't hide in the shadows or linger in any shady spots. He simply vanished.

Lyria let out a sigh, feeling as though her time was wasted. "You…did see him, yes?" she asked her pawns, making sure he was not just a figment of her imagination.

"Aye, Master. He seems to have disappeared," Calsifer responded, seeming rather confused as well.

"Oh well. We might as well spend some time here, since we are here." She motioned for them to follow and the trio walked down the sandy path towards the beach. She was a bit eager to find Quina or the chief or maybe Valmiro and tell them all that happened to her. There were big things ahead of her and she could use some of Adaro's wisdom or the support of her friends.

As they ambled down the path, a voice echoed, "Ah, the venerable Arisen returns…" His voice was sinister, as though he were of malicious design. It was clear that his words did not match his true feelings.

Stopping in her tracks, she turned around slowly to see the man in black standing behind her. A chill went down her spine when she laid eyes upon him. Where did he come from? His face was still invisible and his fingers were knit together. Somehow incapable of speech, she stood there wide-eyed. Did he know she had been following him? Had he purposely lured her here, knowing this place held meaning to her? How could he know such things about her…?

"Are you come to lead the pawns in a quest to slay the dragon? Those equivocal husks?" he spoke again, his tone rather deriding. His comment struck a chord within her, as though he knew of her indecision. Lyria was still unsure if she wished to combat the dragon. She did not think herself fit to lead anyone into a battle that could very well be the cause of their death. Her skills were not enough to even consider confronting the crimson beast.

Somehow finding the words, she stammered, "I…I lead no one...yet...These pawns chose to follow."

The man chuckled, amused by her hesitation. "Will or nill, the Arisen is always drawn to the dragon, as puppets strung in fate's own thread."

With furrowed brows, she inquired, "What do you mean by that? Do I 'ave no choice?"

The man stepped one foot forward, then the other at a slow pace that made Lyria nervous. Closer and closer he came, making her take an instinctive step backwards. "Many have come before you, eager to stand tall atop the grand capstone of worldly truth that is the dragon…"

His voice was rather…ominous, as if he were laying bare a great legend. He did not stop until he was inches away from her. Though Lyria was not the tallest person around, this man made her seem like a giant. If she looked down, she could see the top of his head covered by black cloth. Her blue-green eyes stared daggers into him, filled with confusion and a bit of fear.

"Arrogance!" He exclaimed, making her jump. "The dragon is ever born anew into this world, and with it too, the Arisen. All Arisen seek out the dragon, but lucky are the few who attain an audience with the beast…"

He lifted his head up then, allowing the shadows of his cloak to vanish. "…While they yet live." His face was visible and clear as day. It was grotesque, with scarred olive skin on his rounded face. A malevolent grin was plastered onto his face, showing his jagged teeth. One of his eyes was gone, the wound sealed shut so all that remained was an uneven scar surrounded by bruised purple skin. The other cold blue eye stared straight at her, turning her insides to ice. His gaze terrified her, as did everything else about him. When she saw his face, she couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips. She stumbled backwards even more, wanting to be rid of this man.

"Ours is a weak, fragile world and little within it is more frail than man." He turned sideways and pointed at the gate leading out of the town. "In yon encampment they gather up their knights and hired steel. They think to grow their numbers and hunt the dragon. But they shall soon learn their lot will e'er be as prey."

With that said he lowered his head once more and hid his hands in his sleeves, just as Lyria had found him. As though they had not spoken, he ambled towards the open gate and disappeared behind the stone walls. She watched him go, stunned at what had just occurred. Did he offer her a warning? Or was it more of a statement, telling her that fighting the dragon was futile. There was no hope of victory. There couldn't be! Lyria was afraid and unsure, but there were things far too important in her world to just…give up! Whatever she chose and whatever happened, she had a feeling this wouldn't be the last time she would see the man in black.

Someone shaking her shoulder threw her out of her troubled thoughts. It was Adaro. Her spirits lifted to see him, ready to tell him everything see saw in a mere day. But she held her tongue when she saw the worried look on his usually jovial face. It seemed there was no time for greetings and idle chatter.

"Chief! You…are troubled," she said, not wanting more bad news. Wasn't a dragon enough for one sitting?

"I'm glad you've returned, minnow. It is Quina. I fear something has happened to her."

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for taking forever to write some more of this, for those of you who actually read it. This isn't exactly my priority project, but rather something on the side to practice my writing skills. So, yeah, my original stories come first. But I didn't forget! _

_I should also explain a bit. I know that a lot of this side-questy stuff in Cassardis is supposed to be after the hydra battle, but for it to make sense (in my head at least...) I put it before. It just didn't seem likely to me that the Arisen would keep everyone heading to Gran Soren waiting while she does some side quests. Or leave the city when there's important stuff to be done. So yeah. Just roll with it. _

_Hopefully I'll write more at some point. Thanks for reading! _

_Dragon's Dogma belongs to Capcom of course._


	7. Lost and Found

If her heart still remained within her chest, it would have sunk down to her stomach. Suddenly Cassardis did not seem so warm and inviting. Her ears drowned out the comforting sounds of the ocean and the bustle in the village. Frozen in place, Lyria could only hear the words that left Adaro's mouth. _"Quina is nowhere to be found. It's been a full sun since I last saw her."_ It was so unlike her, to disappear for long periods of time without sending word of an extended stay. Lyria expected this of Valmiro, never Quina.

It was not the chief's first statement that turned her blood to ice, but rather his second when Lyria asked, "Do you know aught of where she went?"

"She spoke 'o the Witchwood to find a cure for your wound. If she's gone there for true…"

If she had gone there for true…Lyria would never forgive herself. The deep, mysterious Witchwood was full of hazards complete with a dense fog that hid vicious monsters from sight. She had never gone herself, but she heard stories of how the mist made explorers blind to the dangers that lurked in the trees and underbrush. There were even whispers of witches and gigantic monsters made of stone and even metal. It was no place for gentle Quina, who only knew how to heal, not harm. Lyria doubted she would be able to defend herself against wolves or bandits. If something happened to her, her grief would never end.

Adaro didn't need to tell her twice to go search for her.

"I told her not to worry! I told her!" Lyria half shouted as she stormed out the village gates. The guards gave her odd stares and her harsh tone seemed to make Calsifer nervous. It didn't matter. Her shock had been replaced with fury. Fury at her friend, who always doted on her like a mother, worrying about even the littlest scrape. But also, fury at herself, for being the reason that Quina could be in danger. If only she had taken the time to persuade her friend that she was alright…

As they trudged along the path, Calsifer dared to speak, "Mayhap she was on her way back but stopped to rest, Master. I am sure she is safe."

It was a meager attempt at reassurance, but Lyria appreciated the gesture. Adaro had always made pawns out to be empty husks shaped like people with no purpose or meaning. After her short experience with Calsifer and Rook, she thought that though they did lack purpose without someone to guide them, they were far from empty. Especially Calsifer, who seemed to be genuinely concerned about Lyria and any she called friend.

With a sigh, she replied, "By the Maker, I hope you're right, Cal."

The further they ventured down the road overgrown with grass, the deeper Lyria's worry became. Goblins lingered in the area, armed with their blunt cudgels and shields that could easily fell one such as Quina. Their incessant chattering only added fuel to the fire that was her anger. She gladly cut their throats with her daggers and almost smiled when Rook set them aflame and Calsifer bashed them with his shield.

Skinny wolves with ragged fur jumped out at them when they took the more worn path towards the Witchwood. Their growls rumbled deep from the bushes before they sprang out to challenge the three travelers. They could not withstand Lyria's arrows and the combined might of her loyal pawns.

Any small hopes she had were nearly crushed when they came across the small group of bandits that claimed the land as their own. As soon as they laid eyes on Lyria, they chuckled and threw taunts and sneers at her that made her blood boil. They made her feel very vulnerable with her poor defenses: a flimsy set of fisherman's rags and the leather cape from Reynard. Her hands trembled a bit when she aimed her bow at one of the bandits, ready to fire off arrows.

She didn't think twice about sending several projectiles straight at a man's heart. A strange sense of satisfaction came over her when the arrows lodged in his chest and sent him to the ground, never to move again. Together with her pawns they managed to fell most of the bandits. Rook's fire burned through their leather armor, melting their skin and leaving naught but a smoldering pile of ash. With his shield he disarmed a ranger and plunged his blade through his stomach.

Despite their success, they weren't without casualties. Lyria gained some new battle scars where arrows grazed her skin and a gash on her arm where a dagger left a thankfully small scrape. Her wounds were the least of her concerns, though. Her satisfaction at victory flew away as quick as the wind, returning to her extreme concern for her friend.

Returning her bow to its place at her back, she said, "There is no way Quina could have passed here without being attacked…" Any hope she had was falling fast.

Calsifer placed his hand on her shoulder and replied, "Do not fret, Master. We've not seen aught of ill omen. Take comfort that she must still be alive."

"Indeed. Let us search more," the ever quiet Rook chimed in.

"Y-yes. Onward, then."

Continuing along the path at a faster rate, Lyria tried to be reassured by Calsifer's words, but the amount of bandits and wolves made it hard to stay hopeful. All she could think about was her friend. She recalled the days when they were children, when she would confront any who would bully Quina. Back then, she had been soft-spoken and ever so fragile. Lyria had been her opposite; a spunky girl who seemed to get into too much trouble. There were many times when they would have to help each other out of sticky situations.

A smile crossed her face when she thought of their teenage years. They would spend hours sitting on the beach, talking while Quina tied braids into Lyria's hair—to much protest. As Lyria got more adventurous and began leaving the village to hunt, Quina would always inquire about any wounds that needed healing the moment she stepped through the gates. How scared she had been when Adaro brought Lyria into his hut, wounded gravely from defending the village from saurians.

The constant worry had been annoying to Lyria, who always insisted she was fine. But now, she might shatter to pieces if that was put to an abrupt end. A sister in the truest sense, Quina was the only semblance of a sibling Lyria had. If that was taken away…

The Witchwood was just as Lyria imagined it, matching the description from the stories to the letter. Remains of dead adventures littered the ground amongst the gnarled roots. Pieces of rusting armor, swords stuck in the ground… It was almost as if they had been purposely placed there to scare wanderers away. The towering, twisted trees blocked out the sun with their many leaves and thick branches.

Or was it the dense fog that clung to everything, from the soil to the highest boughs? Even a wave of the hand through the mist did not chase it away. Lyria could barely see anything beyond an arm's length, even with the help of her lantern's light. The path appeared to vanish into a world of grey fog. How could Quina possibly consider venturing here?

Lyria's pace quickened until she was almost sprinting down the forest trail, daggers in hand. She was ready for any threat. Her nerves were on edge, knowing of the dangers lurking in the Witchwood. In the distance, she could make out a shadowy form standing still at the edge of the road. With a silent gesture, she indicated for her pawns to stay quiet as they crept closer to the figure. Could it be a witch rumored to live here?

Just when she was about to point her blade at the stranger and inquire to their business in this dreadful place, Lyria froze. This person had their back turned, but their brown curls and cream colored dress were awfully familiar. With a huge wave of relief, she lowered her dagger and called, "Quina?"

Indeed it was Quina, safe and sound, somehow. "Oh!" Her friend exclaimed when she turned around to stand face to face with the Arisen accompanied by men she did not know. "What are you doing? …You came…searching for me?"

"'Course I came searching for you! You vanish for a whole sun and the village is in a panic!" By her crossed arms and irate expression, it was clear that Lyria demanded an answer as to why she put herself in danger.

Quina gave her a sincere look of apology. "Forgive me. I would never wish to worry you."

"Why then did you come _here_ of all places?"

This time, she was insistent; trying to persuade Lyria to understand her cause. "I _had_ to come. A witch walks these woods—one who understands the language of the dragon."

"Isn't the witch what makes this place dangerous to begin with? I hear talk o' her creating this mist."

"Could she be useful to our cause then, Master, if she knows the dragon speech?" Calsifer chimed in, seeming eager to discover the mysteries of the Witchwood. It was a…fair suggestion. If this witch knew anything to help Lyria in her struggle against the dragon…

"He speaks true, cos. I know of the danger. But please, if you allow me to find her, I will beg her aid in healing your wound."

A migraine would assault her mind before the day was through, with all this stress and annoyances. Rubbing her forehead, Lyria grumbled, "Not this again. Quina, I know you worry and I'm sorry for making it so. But please, don't put yourself in danger on my account."

"I cannot help it. You should have seen it… We were sure you were dead, what with all the blood on your tunic and that enormous scar…"

"I…I 'ave some…explaining to do, regarding that. But truly, I am fine. Never felt better, really."

"Then you can explain while we search for the witch. Please Lyria, will you accompany me? This fog bodes ill…I would walk easier with you and your-"

"-Calsifer…and Rook-"She added, pointing to each pawn and speaking their respective names.

"Yes…You and Calsifer and Rook at my side. Will you?"

Not only did Quina seem insistent, but Calsifer as well. Lyria was beginning to wonder if he truly was a pawn at all, with his apparent will to help those in need. _I suppose…it couldn't hurt to humor her and go along…though we go on a fool's errand._ After all, no one ever said sisters always agreed with each other. Yet, somehow one sometimes gave in to the other's wishes.

"Alright, alright. If it means _I_ can stop worrying about _you_. Let's be quick, afore it grows dark and my lantern dries up."

Lyria thought she would feel instant regret for going along with this plan. A journey through the Witchwood to find a strange woman who knows the language of dragons…it had trouble written all over it. Normally, she would have ventured in at some point with her pawns, but that was before she had Quina to concern herself with. She seemed happy enough, to have Lyria agree to her wishes. The dangers of the Witchwood didn't even seem to affect her.

On the other hand, Lyria was a nervous wreck. At the slightest snap of a twig, her daggers were ready to slice apart goblins or wolves or whatever hid in the shadows. A few did bother them from time to time, their growls sending chills up her spine. She and Calsifer did not give the beasts time to leave a single scratch. They were too determined to find the witch quickly and safely.

When they cut down a few wolves, Lyria felt comfortable enough to speak to Quina about all she had seen at the encampment. Still keeping her eyes on the depths of the mist, she explained the reason she lived through her grievous wound. The dragon stealing away her heart marked her as Arisen. She wasn't sure how she survived, only that it meant an important destiny lay before her.

With her new title came the ability to lead pawns. Calsifer was all too happy to introduce himself to Quina. As was his nature, he was polite and genial with her. Lyria didn't even need to tell Quina not to be wary of him or Rook. She seemed to take an instant liking to her loyal pawns.

"Will you leave, then? To fight this dragon?" Quina inquired as they walked amongst the trees.

With a shrug, Lyria replied, "I…cannot say. 'Tis what the Arisen is meant to do, yes? But…I am not strong enough to even hope to face it."

"You have time yet, cos. You will know what to do when the time comes, I am sure."

A smile crossed her face then. "Ha, you have the sound o' the chief! Mayhap his wisdom has rubbed off on you?"

"It may be so," Quina replied with a chuckle.

After a while, they came upon a strange object. It hovered above the ground, wreathed in a cloudy purple aura. Strips of light colored cloth dangled from the white orb bobbing up and down in the air. Curious, Lyria poked the orb with her finger. It was solid like stone and smelled of wild herbs. The mist seemed to be streaming from invisible outlets in the stone.

Getting an idea, she sliced it a few times with her dagger until it broke. It crumbled to the ground in a heap of white shards and hissed as energy seemed to leave it. In that instant, her vision became much clearer. She could see further in the distance, through the trees and across the shallow river. The mist in this area had dispersed.

"So this is what causes that mist," Calsifer mused, looking around as if he were seeing the world for the first time.

"I know now why they name this forest Witchwood, and not just after her we seek…" Quina responded, staring at the shattered remains of the strange mist-emitting stone.

"Could the witch be the one who makes this mist? Or something else entirely?" Lyria wondered aloud, gripping her dagger tightly.

"There is much we do not know about this wood. Unnatural forces are at work here. The villagers were right to fear this place."

"We'd best be hasty, then."

The wood was a never-ending maze of trees, brambles, and steep slopes. It wasn't long before Lyria's boots were soaked through with water after sloshing through shallow streams and puddles. The mist made the temperature drop as it moistened the air. Even her thick leather cloak was not enough to keep out the chills. Her muscles began to ache from her recent wounds and exhaustion from fighting creatures and destroying the mysterious orbs. She was about to give up and suggest they return home when they stumbled across it.

Just across a bridge made of a fallen tree trunk was a large clearing. The mist was thin here, perhaps not even there at all. The cloudy evening sky was visible with the lack of monstrous trees. A gentle breeze blew through the area, shaking the healthy grasses and underbrush. Straight ahead was a gigantic tree, the biggest oak Lyria had ever seen. Its trunk must have been ancient to have grown to such a size; bigger than a large manse! The roots were so large and thick, that they were the perfect platform for the little hut that rested atop them.

The winding roots were covered in wooden boards; a spiral staircase leading up the tiny house. It was a small shack built of wood and white stone. A flame burned in a lantern outside the house, chasing away the shadows. It seemed almost inviting; the cozy little home nestled in the magnificent tree. The perfect place for a witch to live.

"There, that must be it! Come on, cos," Quina exclaimed, excitement in her voice.

Lyria took the lead, being the first to set foot on the uneven wooden steps. Each one creaked when she set foot on them, cutting the silence of the woods. She couldn't help the feeling of dread within her. What if this witch attacked them on sight? Or what if she was waiting in ambush, hearing them creaking up the stairs? If so, could Lyria handle fighting such a thing with such meager protection?

Nothing bothered them when they reached the porch. The world remained tranquil without a single disturbance. Lyria pressed her hand against the wooden door, almost afraid to knock. She glanced sideways at Quina, who had her hands folded and was staring at the Arisen eagerly. "Well, go on then!" she whispered, standing on her toes.

With a sigh, Lyria tapped her knuckles twice against the door. The sound echoed through the clearing and startled some rabbits hiding in the grasses. No one answered. Not a sound echoed from behind the door; no footsteps, no movement, nothing. It would have been instinct for her to say, "Oh well, she's not here. Time to go." But she held her tongue. This obviously meant something to Quina so she knocked again. This time, the door moved a bit. It was unlocked and loose on its hinges.

She hesitantly pressed her palm against the wood and ever so carefully pushed it open. The interior of the room was rather cozy, lit by a burning fire in a large hearth. Herbs, greens, vegetables, berries, various fruits, many things from nature's bounty covered the room. They hung from the ceiling, rested on tables, and sat on shelves. In the center of the room was a dining table covered in dusty plates and mugs, as if it hadn't seen much use. It certainly appeared the home of a witch. With the fire going, it seemed like someone was home, though no one could be seen.

"Hello?" Lyria called, knocking once on the door frame.

"Maybe no one is home," Calsifer suggested, sounding a bit dejected.

Suddenly, someone popped up from behind sacks of grains and bushels of herbs, making Lyria jump. "Hello," she said her voice rather…flat. She appeared in her early teenage years, so young and delicate. Her black hair was tied up with ribbons, one on each side of her head and flowed well past her shoulders. A light black dress hung around her tiny frame. She looked almost like a doll with her dress and her fair skin. In her arms were a few herbs.

Quina spoke first, saying, "Begging your pardon, but we seek the witch of these woods."

The girl stepped by the fire, resting her herbs on the table. Her eyes landed on Lyria as she started rocking back and forth on her heels. "…Oh?" was all she said in response. There was something about her… That warm feeling spread inside Lyria as it did with Calsifer and Rook, though it was very faint; barely even there._Is…is this girl a pawn? No…she couldn't…but maybe…_

"A great and aged woman? Perhaps you might have seen her?" Quina continued asking, sounding rather desperate.

"The…witch? You seek…Grandmother?" The girl spoke, turning to face the Arisen and her companions.

"Your…Grandmother? Yes. Where might we find her? I would ask her aid in a dire matter."

"I…wouldn't say _dire…_" Lyria commented, staring at the floorboards and tracing patterns in the dust with the tip of her boot.

The girl paused for a moment before softly responding, "She is…dead. She…died. As all must."

"Oh… What of you then? Know you aught of the dragon? Can you read the Wyrmspeak?"

"Gran told me…the Faith knows…"

This time, Lyria perked up, genuinely interested in the conversation now. "The Faith?"

"Yes. It cloaks the dragon. Cloaks…the truth. Those who search for the truth, outside the Faith…are branded heretic."

"So your Grandmother told you naught of the dragon, that the Faith might leave you be."

"Yes."

"Then it seems we are to turn to the Faith if we are to learn more. You have our thanks. We leave you in peace to return to our village." With that said, Quina turned and began to walk out of the hut, leaving Lyria and her pawns with the strange girl.

Before Lyria could even consider following Quina, the girl spoke, "Might I…might I know you? You seem…familiar…"

Bewildered, Lyria shook her head. "You do not…seem familiar to me… What is your name?" Could it be that this girl was indeed a pawn, and that sense of familiarity came with Lyria being an Arisen? It was odd; she filled Lyria with the warmth as a pawn did, though it was small. Yet at the same time, she felt like something completely different. What…was she?

"…Selene…" She murmured her name, wringing her hands behind her back and still rocking on her heels.

The name did not ring a bell. "No…sorry. I can't say we've met before."

"No? I…apologize. You seem…important…"

With a raised eyebrow, she replied, "Important? Me …? I…wouldn't say so…Though some people seem to think so as of late…"

Her voice trailed off as she grew a bit more pensive, thinking about her newfound responsibility as the Arisen. It seemed that Selene did not know what to say after that, leaving an uncomfortable silence to fall upon them.

Before things could get too awkward, Lyria added, "…Well, I am sorry to bother you with talk of dragons and witches. My friend was insistent that we come speak with you, to see if you knew aught of healing…a wound…I have."

"Wound?" Was it just her, or did Selene seem to respond to her comment? Did she know about the Arisen and how one came to be? Did any of this sound familiar to her?

"The dragon…left it. 'Tis no big trouble, but she was worried that it would be hurting me."

"…I see." Selene seemed to be calculating something in her head.

"Master, should we make sure Quina is alright?" Calsifer interrupted, reminding Lyria of the task at hand. She did still have a responsibility to see her friend safely home and ease Adaro's fears. There was no time for idle chatter with a curious forest dweller.

"Yes, you're right Cal. We'll leave you to your…work then. Farewell, Selene. It was nice to meet you."

"…Goodbye…um…"

"Lyria," she responded with a wave as she began walking out the front door, leaving Selene to her own devices. Calsifer hesitated for a moment before following his master, glancing once at Selene before shutting the wooden door behind him.


	8. Chores (Part 1)

It was easier leaving the Witchwood than entering it, and the group reached Cassardis rather easily. Nestled in the clearing was a path overgrown with knarled tree trunks and dense foliage. There was a faint trace of the sea in the air that blew in from the end of the tunnel, suggesting that it let out near Cassardis. The path was dark, but thankfully contained no mist or dangerous creatures. It had been rather straightforward and easy to traverse thanks to Lyria's lantern. If there was anything there, it had decided to leave them alone. It was quite the convenience. Lyria at one point wondered if this was how beasts got near her hometown, by coming through this passage from the Witchwood. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to tell Adaro about it.

The sun was just about ready to vanish beneath the horizon, making the ocean in the distance sparkle. The waters were still, marked only with the occasional wave. A few gulls cried in the distance and their silhouettes passed over the sun. The guards by the walls of Cassardis were changing shifts. Points of light bobbed up and down as their lanterns shifted while they moved.

After they had passed through the gates, Adaro and several other villagers were delighted to see Quina safe and sound. A great deal of praise and 'thank-you's' were showered on Lyria, which she tried to accept and brush off without appearing arrogant. At that point, all she cared about was curling up by a warm fire, eating a good meal, and going to bed. Quina had vanished into Adaro's house while rambling about all she had learned from Selene, leaving the Arisen and her pawns standing alone outside the inn.

The grumbles in Lyria's stomach had led her straight to Inez's Alehouse. It wasn't long before she was slurping up delicious vegetable soup and munching on bread fresh from the oven. She made light conversation with Calsifer and Rook while she ate, telling them stories about her hometown. Calsifer seemed particularly eager to hear about the history of Cassardis and Lyria was happy to oblige. Old fisherman's tales about the Brine, legends from before Cassardis even existed, stories from lands across the sea… She told as many as she could.

"Oy, Lyria! Just the person I was lookin' for," a voice called from behind just as Lyria was finishing up her dinner. She turned her neck to look at the squat man who owned the inn beside her house walking to stand beside her. He was a rather genial man, a trait not uncommon for innkeepers. Sometimes Lyria offered to help him out when the mood struck. The man paid well.

"Pablos," she replied, acknowledging him with a nod. "If there's aught you need done, can't it wait 'till tomorrow morn?" Curling up under her warm bed sheets sounded very tempting then. The mere thought of more work made her yawn.

Pablos shook his head. "Nay, it must be done when the sun is gone. 'Tis a matter of warding the village from crime, you see."

"Of what sort?"

"A thief, cousin. He's already struck and he goes for the same spots each time. Heraldo's, and Aestella's have suffered, as have I. The rat steals anights and pinches the food and vital stores we've gathered for times of need. Well crafty he is."

Resting her head in her hands, she muttered, "Why not go to the guard? Isn't that what they're there for?" Though Lyria didn't put much faith in the guard, with how cowardly they were behaving as of late.

"He's fearsome fleet of foot. So are you. Everyone knows you're light on your feet, cousin. You could give chase and catch 'im."

"Even if I catch 'im, I'm not strong. I doubt I could truly capture 'im."

"I could help with that," Calsifer added, to Lyria's annoyance. It wasn't that she didn't want to help protect Cassardis, but by the Maker she was _exhausted. _She had done more work in two days time that she had done in her entire life. Felling a Cyclops, traversing the Witchwood, training for Maker knew what waited for her… Whenever she moved, her muscles complained, shooting aching pain through her arms and legs. Someone must have filled her body with lead, for it felt so heavy. But there was a tiny part of her that had wanted to get the ordeal over with as soon as possible. Just one more push and then she could rest. Besides, what if the thief tried to take some of her belongings?

And that was how she found herself in this position, standing alone in the market plaza with only the night birds and the ocean to keep her company. The wind swirled through the air, blowing against hanging lanterns and making them knock against the walls they hung from. It was so dark, it had to be near midnight. Everyone but her was sleeping in their warm houses.

The plan was for Lyria to run after the thief once she spotted him. Once she caught up with him, she would find some means to knock him over long enough for Calsifer to apprehend him. There was a method to his nighttime raids, so Lyria could predict where he would appear next. His agenda was the grocers, Aestella's, and finally the warehouses. The plan was solid enough. The only thought buzzing through her head was, _"This better work."_

She positioned herself outside Aestella's, bending her knees slightly and standing on the platforms of her feet for a quick take-off. She had shed her weapons, shoes, and cloak to make herself as light as possible. She was such a skinny woman that outrunning the thief shouldn't be a problem. Her eyes were trained on the door, which could open at any moment. But the minutes ticked by without a sign of any disturbance. And Lyria was starting to get frustrated.

Bored, she stared up at the stars and wondered where the dragon had flown off to. Was it up there flying somewhere, watching her? Or had it found somewhere to perch and wait until she reached a decision? It sent chills down her spine thinking of the massive creature, with its deep voice and piercing, fiery eyes.

A soft _click _from a door across the way snapped her out of her thoughts. Someone was sneaking out of Aestella's, dressed in dark clothing. It had to be Pablos's thief! Crouching low into the sand, she slowly maneuvered in the shadows, hoping he wouldn't see her. He was on alert, scanning the area. She froze when his eyes fell in her direction. If she moved, he would know she was there.

It seemed almost too easy when he turned his back and looked in the opposite direction. All she had to do was sneak behind him and pin him down until Calsifer could come. Her bare feet padded gently on the sand; such a soft sound that sounded too loud in the silence of the night. Her blue-green eyes never left the back of his head, praying that he wouldn't turn around. When she was just inches away from him, she stood up just a bit, ready to jump onto him when he swirled around to face her.

The thief let out some colorful words and took off running. Lyria had some choice words to scream in her head as well as she gave chase. Her feet kicked up sand as she sprinted. Maker's breath but he was _fast! _ She began to fear that he would outrun her. It was so dark out that if he turned a corner, it would be hard to keep up. The buildings flew by in a blur as she raced after him down the sandy path. They came close to Adaro's house up the path. Lyria almost caught him, stretching out her fingers to snag his cloak that flew behind him as he ran. A swear left her mouth as he rapidly whipped around and began sprinting in the other direction.

Determined to catch up with him this time, she weaved in and out of his line of sight, ducking behind buildings with hopes to round a corner and catch him unawares. It didn't work too well, as every time she popped out in front of him he just took off sprinting back the way he came. She was getting furious as she raced after him, passing through the churchyard. The tall building cast great shadows over the area, half hiding the thief from view.

His silhouette made for the stone steps leading down the hillside. Instead of sprinting down after him, she perched on the railing and leaped down onto the landing below. The impact stung her feet a bit, though she ignored it. She had more to worry about as the thief barreled into her. Together they fell to the ground, sending up a large puff of sand. For a moment she was afraid he would harm her and get away, as he was clearly the stronger one. By some miracle, she managed to roll on top of him and pin his shoulders to the ground.

Both she and the thief's breaths came in heavy gasps from their race across Cassardis. A confident grin crossed Lyria's face after she caught her breath. "Gottcha," she gasped, feeling triumphant.

The man squirmed underneath her and tried to break free. He was bigger than her and wouldn't be held down for long. "Cal!" she howled, calling out to her pawn. Her ever loyal companion came running moments after she called, ready to assist.

"Are you alright, Master?" he said as he approached.

"Fine, just winded. Take this guy to Pablos and let him do what he wants with 'im," she replied. She really could care less about the man's fate. As long as Cassardis was safe, that was all that really mattered.

"As you wish," Calsifer complied. Lyria stood up and let her pawn hurl the thief over his shoulders. The man flailed his fists and made death threats at the pawn, who remained silent.

"Where are you going?" Calsifer inquired as Lyria began to set off down the path towards her house.

"Home. I'm going to sleep and no one better stop me," she growled. The moon was high in the sky and her eyes were growing heavy. Calsifer nodded and set off towards the inn. Leaving him to his own devices, she entered her one-room house. She threw a log into her hearth and started up a fire to chase away the chills of the night. It cast a warm glow in the room that put Lyria at ease. Not bothering to change, she fell onto her bed and let sleep overtake her.

* * *

The clanging of the bell gave Lyria a rude awakening the next morning. Lying with her face down on her pillow, she let out an agitated moan as the ringing entered her ears. She lifted her head up to be greeted by the sun shining straight into her eyes through her window. Shutting her eyes once again, she remained in bed trying to urge herself to get up.

Somehow she managed to sit up and keep herself awake. The fire had dwindled down to glowing embers, leaving a smoky scent in the air. Her longbow and quiver leaned against one of her bedposts, ready for use. Her cloak sat on top of her storage chest, neatly folded with her daggers sitting beside it. She forgot that she left her equipment at the inn before chasing the thief. Fresh bread and two apples sat beside her daggers. Those weren't there before.

"Cal," she chuckled. She began to wonder where he and Rook had gone off to. They weren't outside her house when she peered out her window.

Lyria changed into clean clothes and donned her equipment while keeping an eye out for her companions. She tossed water on the fire and snatched up her breakfast before walking out to greet the day. She munched on one of the crisp apples while ambling through the village proper. Everyone was out and about already, going about their daily tasks. Many of them were out fishing, their boats floating out on the gentle ocean. Repairs on the town were going well. Many of the villagers were busy hammering away at buildings, trying to fix the damage dealt by the dragon.

"Mornin' Lyria," the guardsman by the well greeted. Poll, his name was. He was a nervous looking one, not seeming to stand still. There was no doubt in her mind that he didn't bother to stick around when the dragon attacked.

"Same to you. All is well in the village, I hope?" she replied, eying the grate to the well lying on the ground.

"They've been at it night and day, fixing those houses. Soon it'll be like the dragon ne'er came."

"I'd help, if I could. This dragon business has got me busier than ever."

"Gives me chills just to think of it…" he replied, referring to the dragon attack.

When Lyria raised her eyebrow, he stammered, "Ah! Er, I didn't-"

"Poll," she growled, sounding as though she were about to give the coward a good scolding.

"I'll make no excuse, cousin. I hid in the well for fear of the dragon."

"That much is obvious," she said with a smirk.

With a serious expression, Poll replied, "And let me tell you this: you'd be wise to keep your distance from that pit!"

"Why?"

"I was too craven to venture far and lucky thing! A queer growl echoed back with the sound of water from further in. There's aught down there, mark my words. I could feel it, I could. You'll not see me going back down there to find out what!"

"Saurians, I'll bet. They like wet places," she replied. A chill went down her spine to think of them. Big scaly reptiles strong enough to tear a person in two. Lyria had her fair share of bad experiences with them.

"Master!" Lyria turned her head to see Calsifer heading towards her with Rook trailing close behind.

"Just a minute!" she called back with a wave. To Poll she said, "I'll take a look in a bit, alright?"

"What!? You…mean go down there? You're a right hero! I'll not soon forget your bravery! Pray, just come back alive!"

"I'll try," she said as she left to join her pawns. She didn't particularly like the idea of heading down into the well, but keeping the village safe was her first priority. Though now her head swam with thoughts of how dark the well was and what sort of beasts could be hiding out down there. No. She wouldn't be a craven like Poll. She _would _go down there.

"Where did you run off to?" she spoke to her pawns, forcing her fears away.

Calsifer held up a small sack filled with coins and a bundle of greenwarish, a plant used for healing wounds, and offered it to Lyria. "This is money from Pablos for chasing down the thief. I also gathered these for you, Master. We will need them on our travels."

"Is this what you do while I sleep? Go out and collect things?" she asked as she accepted the money and herbs and stashed them in her pack.

"Most times. What shall we do today?"

"Well, Poll over there asked-"

"Do you have a moment cousin?" someone inquired and tapped on her shoulder. It was Merin, another villager. His face was lined with worry. As much as she loved helping out around town, this was getting a bit exhausting.

"What is it?" she grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Beg pardon, but have you seen Valmiro? I wager he's on another mad quest for flowers or bugs or whatever takes his fancy of late…"

Valmiro was another of Lyria's old friends who had a habit of wondering off on his own. He had a fascination with plants and small life forms and would disappear for days on end observing them. Sometimes she would join him and listen to him spout exposition on the behavior of ants or the growth of flowers. They were quite the adventurous pair when they were children, often getting into trouble together. Unlike with Quina, vanishing was a habit of his, so she hardly worried about him.

"Why bother searching for 'im? You know he oft disappears. He returns every time, safe and sound."

"It's a bother, I know, but we can't very well leave him to wander off to his death. Would you help me find him?"

"I'll keep an eye out for 'im."

"Many thanks, cousin. We should ask other villagers afore all else. One of them must have some word of him."

* * *

"Valmiro? Saw him up in a tree in pursuit of a…bird or the like. But that was some time ago," another villager, Mayra, told Lyria and her pawns. They had searched around Cassardis for a good half-hour, searching all of the hiding places that Lyria knew he retreated to from time to time. He wasn't in any of them, of course. They asked a few villagers, only to receive answers that were less than helpful.

He sometimes ventured outside the village, combing the beaches and perching up in the trees. There was a small beach just outside Cassardis with a short cliff and a single sapling that he sometimes visited. Lyria stepped through the open gate and peered around the corner, looking out towards the ocean. She didn't see anything, but decided to take a closer look. She took the sand covered path that split the cliff in two, the tall walls of stone towering above her the further they walked.

At first, Lyria thought it was another one of the stones that dotted the beaches. As they got closer though, it looked too flat and long to be one of those rocks. It wasn't a rock at all, but Valmiro lying face down in the sand.

Taking off at a sprint, she called his name. He lifted his head and held out a hand to her. "L-Lyria!? H-help me!"

She slid to a halt and knelt beside him. His clothes were soaked as though he took a dip in the ocean and swam with the brine. His short brown hair was disheveled and dripping water. He bore a few bruises and his skin was dreadfully pale but he seemed otherwise uninjured, to Lyria's relief.

"Maker's breath, what happened to you!?" she said as she helped him sit up, brushing the sand out of his hair.

"A bad idea," he muttered, blinking as though he were waking up after a long sleep.

"Clearly. I'm afraid to find out what was going through your head." She pulled one of the fresh greenwarish herbs from her pack and handed it to him. "Eat this, you'll feel better."

He didn't hesitate to take a bite out of the herb. It must not have tasted very good, because he winced as he swallowed. Despite the taste, he devoured it until there was no more. Color immediately returned to his face and his bruises seemed to fade a bit. Healing herbs indeed.

"Many thanks, cos. Might I ask what brings you this far afield?"

A smile formed on Lyria's face as she said, "You."

"You came in pursuit of me?" He laughed for a bit before adding, "I guess that's nothing new."

"This time you got some villagers worried about you. You better stop wandering off like this without tellin' someone first."

Valmiro shrugged. "What can I say? I seize upon some idea—or perhaps I should say some idea seizes me—and afore I know it…"

"You end up soaking wet and half-dead on a beach leaving it up to me to come rescue you," she finished for him, chuckling. She recalled the days when they were younger and she would always have to save him from something. He wasn't the strongest person in Cassardis and usually got more cuts and scrapes than she did.

"That's how it goes. Well, I suppose all is well enough now. I shall limit my future explorations to the nearby encampment," he said as she took his hand and helped him stand up.

"Um, Valmiro, are you sure you should go out that far?"

He scratched his head. "It wouldn't seem like it after this, I suppose. I shall also endeavor to be more careful, if it eases your fears, cos."

"I just hope this isn't another of your bad ideas," she replied, crossing her arms.

"I will make sure it isn't. Thanks again, Lyria," he said before taking off down the path, not giving her a chance to say anything else on the matter.

"Hey, wait! Where are you going!?" she shouted after him, to no avail. He wasn't about to let her stop his pursuit of knowledge. When he was passionate about something, he would see it through to the end.

"Will he be alright?" Calsifer inquired, staring in the direction Valmiro left.

"No. Knowing him, he'll end up in a pit most like. But Valmiro is like a cockroach; it's awful hard to kill him. If he says he will be fine, he will be."

Calsifer didn't seem convinced. "I don't know…We'd best go after him."

"I suppose…wait!" It hit her then that she was forgetting to do something important. Something that involved the safety and well-being of her hometown.

"What is it?"

"I promised Poll I would take care of whatever was in the well. We should go take care of that first. Cassardis could be in danger of whatever's down there."

"If you wish. Lead the way."

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for taking a long time to write this next one. I had such a hard time with this chapter, trying to figure out what to write and how to write it. I have to say I'm not that satisfied with it but oh well... This chapter and the next one includes the quests "An Uninvited Guest", "Deep Trouble", and "Dying of Curiosity". I tried to make it seem a bit tiring and hectic, trying to handle all these side-quests at once. At least Lyria's keeping busy! :P _

_Thanks a bunch to Neanda for all the kind and constructive words! I couldn't agree more about Selene & Quina's dialogue. After listening to it a few times, I felt like it left a lot to be desired. Thanks again! You're awesome! :D _

_Also I'd like to thank the Guest who left the nice comment. That was very kind of you! I hope your story goes well too, and don't give up! :)_


	9. Chores (Part 2)

Lyria rested her hands on the stone and peered over the edge into the well. It was so dark inside, despite the sun shining bright up above. She could barely make out the small cavern below. The sound of dripping water echoed from within, the only sound to be heard. A rather unappealing smell wafted up as well, smelling of rat dung and rotten eggs. It wasn't the only thing that made her feel sick to her stomach.

Hulking saurians were most likely lurking deep down in those underground caverns, ready to impale her on their twisted spears. Not to mention it was pitch black in there, giving the blasted creatures the advantage. Anything could pop out and gobble her whole. Just thinking about it made her stomach do somersaults. She hadn't been down there in a long time, and the last time had been far from pleasant.

"Shall we go inside, Master?" Calsifer asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Y-yes, sorry. I was just…thinking…" she mumbled in response. She hurled her leg over the edge and placed it on the first rung of the ladder leading down into the well. It creaked beneath her weight, having not seen use in a while. She knew this ladder was sturdy, but panic shot through her as she thought of all that could go wrong. What if one of the rungs snapped and let her flail helplessly in the dark?

A brief moment of relief come over her when both feet touched solid ground. It was gone in an instant when she looked up and saw the sky many feet above her. She was now in this deep pit, with the only way forward being a path straight into darkness. She didn't hesitate to light up her lantern and attach it to her belt. The flame's glow lit up the cavern. Walls of stone surrounded her, covered in moist moss and twisting vines. Some trash littered the ground along with broken bottles and pieces of wood. It was less a well and more like a sewer.

The threesome walked down the path in silence. Lyria's hand shook as she kept a death grip on her daggers. Was it necessary to keep them drawn and pointed in front of her? Probably not, but one could never be too cautious. As they continued, less and less debris dotted the path, replaced by fungi.

Something flew out from the path ahead, black and winged. It let out a piercing shriek. Startled, Lyria let out a shout and swung her daggers out in front of her. The little bat shrieked once more and flew out of the way before it could be struck. It vanished as quickly as it came.

With a sigh, Lyria said, "Oh. It was just a…bat…"

Concerned, Calsifer put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright, Master? You seem troubled."

She smiled up at him, feeling glad she had him with her. "I'm alright. I'm just…afraid, I guess."

"Of what?"

"Saurians. I have suspicions that there are some down here and it doesn't sit well with me."

Understanding crossed his face, nothing more. She was glad he wouldn't judge her for being a bit of a coward when the reptiles were involved.

As they walked, he inquired, "May I ask why you fear them?"

Lyria didn't like talking about it, but the past was the past. It happened so long ago, what did it matter anymore? As they walked, she told him of when she was a teenager, spunky and itching for a fight. She was all too eager to help some other villagers fight saurians that lurked in the well. Before the village had the guard for protection, all sorts of beasts would attack Cassardis, and the citizens had to fend for themselves. Deciding to face the problem head on, Lyria and other villagers went deep into the well. They expected two at most. There was far more than that.

They had stumbled upon a whole nest with way more than they could handle. One huge saurian almost killed Lyria, leaving her with so many deep wounds. One of the villagers carried her battered and bloody body back to Adaro's house after the ordeal. They managed to eliminate the creatures, with heavy casualties. Adaro was stricken with worry and many people thought she wouldn't live to see the next sunrise. Quina and Valmiro never left her side until they were sure she would live. That was when Quina started to worry about her constantly. That incident was also what decided that Cassardis should officially become a part of the duchy, so that the town could have the guard's protection.

Often times Lyria thought it was her fault that the villagers now had to pay taxes and put up with laws they didn't need to follow before. Adaro would always tell her they needed the protection regardless, though she knew he made the decision with her in mind.

"A good reason to fear them, Master. There is no shame in being cautious."

"I'm glad you think so."

They walked for a while longer, with bats and rats for company. Lyria found the sound of running water in the distance a bit soothing, despite her fears. It got louder and louder as they walked. They were getting closer to the water source. A foul stench soon filled the area, making Lyria grimace and cover her nose. "Maker's breath, what is that _smell?"_

Calsifer pointed at something lying against the cave wall. Flies buzzed around it and rats were gnawing on it. It looked like a dead ox, decayed so all that remained was bones and hunks of flesh.

"An animal carcass. Seems it's been dead for some time. We'd best take care not to meet the same end," Calsifer spoke.

"This must have been one of their meals. They must be close," Lyria replied, quickening her pace. Somehow, she found the energy to get going. The sooner they got this done, they sooner she could get out of this place.

It wasn't long before the path ended, dropping down into a large cavern. Small waterfalls poured into the pond on the cave floor. Dark forms crawled about in the water, content to sit in the liquid. There had to be about three or four of them. They were smaller than the saurians Lyria fought in her memories, but still as brutish. Big reptiles with rippling muscles and dark scales tough as rock. Their orange eyes glowed in the darkness, making them appear all the more sinister.

"If you don't mind, I'll just stay up here," Lyria said, drawing her bow. There was no way she would go down there until they were gone.

"If that is what you wish," Calsifer complied. Together with Rook he jumped down into the cavern, ready to take on the beasts. Lyria pointed an arrow straight at one of the beasts and fired. The arrow whistled through the air and planted itself into the chest of one of the saurians. It let out a fearsome growl and stood up on two legs.

"Cal! Rook! Aim for the tails! It will knock them off balance!" she called, remembering the strategy she used in the past.

"As you command," Rook obeyed, unleashing a devastating blast of fire on an approaching saurian.

Feeling confident, Lyria fired arrow after arrow at one of the creatures. Satisfaction filled her as each one connected, burrowing in the beast's tail. Calsifer slammed his sword down and chopped the tail off. It wriggled as it flew off, leaving a trail of blood. The saurian roared and fell onto its stomach, caught off guard. This gave Calsifer the opportunity to finish it off. Three more left.

The creatures were smarter than Lyria gave them credit for. One of them discovered where the arrows were flying from and its orange gaze pierced straight into her. A bit frightened, she started firing off arrows two at a time. If it came up there… It started leaping at the cliff face, trying to reach her. She backed up a bit, away from the edge.

It managed to cling to the edge, staring at her angrily. Frightened, Lyria shot an arrow straight into its face, between its eyes. In response, it growled and propelled itself forward. It would have barreled right into her if she didn't leap out of the way just in time. Lyria drew her daggers and lashed out at it. She had never struck this quickly, slamming her blades into it as fast as physically possible. The creature's blood splattered on her tunic and it eventually stopped moving. It had to be dead after that. Stepping back, she watched as it flopped onto the ground. Its head twitched once, making her yelp and slam her foot down on its head. That made it lie still, never to get back up.

"Are you alright, Master!?" Calsifer called up to her.

She stood close to the edge and gave him a thumbs up. "I'm fine!"

Calsifer and Rook had taken care of the other two. Tail stumps littered the ground and the saurians' blood turned the water crimson. At last her fears were eased. Hopefully the reptiles would leave them alone for good now.

* * *

"I could get used to being a hired sword," Lyria commented as she finished strapping on her new armor. With the generous sum of money Poll gave her for getting rid of the saurians, she could finally afford some armor. Before she did anything else, she stopped by Aestella's and bought a brand new linen shirt, a metal chest guard, and thick worker's pants. There was also enough to arm Calsifer and Rook. Perhaps now their trio could hit even harder and not worry as much about getting hit themselves.

It was only mid afternoon, so they had plenty of time to go searching for Valmiro. Down the trail they went towards the encampment, defeating a few goblins along the way.

"Why is it that my friends have a habit of disappearing?" she grumbled to herself, angry that he had her chasing after him. _Again._

She almost walked right past him. The tall grasses of the plains almost hid him from sight, for he was once again lying on the ground. Calsifer had to point him out to her.

"'Tis Valmiro, over yonder Arisen. Again," he commented, walking towards the grasses that hid him.

"Thanks, Cal. Oy, Valmiro!" she called out to him, already pulling some greenwarish from her pack. Kneeling beside him, she helped him sit up and thrust the plant at him.

"You are just digging yourself a deeper hole," she said as she watched him devour the medicinal plant.

"After my last trial, I thought to bring herbs of my own, but they were used all afore I took notice…"

"Valmiro, if you venture this far out, you can't just throw caution to the wind," she scolded, beginning to feel concerned for him. "Whatever you are seeking, it isn't worth losing your life over."

"Yes, it does seem that caution is the first to go when inspiration strikes… Still, I'll count this journey a success—made more so by your fine company."

"S-success!? You count almost dying a success?" she responded, flabbergasted. Without her aid, he would surely be dead.

"There is much I have learned here, Lyria! Perhaps to the Witchwood next…"

She was starting to get a bit angry now. "I will not let you-hey! "

There he was, running off again before she could give him a proper lecture. She watched him leave, staring the direction he went until he was long gone.

"Cal?"

"Yes, Arisen?"

"I take back what I said about him being a cockroach. You were right; we should go after him this time."

"'Tis more troublesome than minding a child." Lyria couldn't help but laugh at that, with how much it mimicked her own thoughts. Maybe she was rubbing off on him…

* * *

"'Tis almost impressive, the degree to which his ambition outstrips his means," Calsifer commented as Lyria fed Valmiro yet another greenwarish herb. The Witchwood was the same as it was the day before, filled with fog and the growls of hidden creatures. To her relief, Valmiro was lying not far from the entrance. This time, however, he was more injured than before. There were legitimate wounds this time and his skin was white as snow. This was the last straw. She would drag him back to Cassardis this time if he refused. At the rate he was going, he would get himself killed.

"'Tis foolish, I say," she growled, shooting Valmiro a glare.

"A thousand apologies, cos. Somehow you always end up bearing my burden." It had always been like that since they were children, Lyria having to pull him out of danger. He had never been strong. Heck, he would get seasick as soon as he set foot on a boat. It became so routine that it stopped bothering her. Until now. This crossed the line.

"What were you thinking, coming out here?"

"I considered myself well-equipped this time. Truly! But my stores were heavy and the monster quick of foot and…and…"

"And…?"

"And I lacked the everyday sense to avoid such a mess in the first place," he replied, sounding dejected. It was about time he realized how foolish he was being. His crestfallen expression pulled at her heartstrings a bit, though. She hated standing between him and his passion for knowledge, but it was for his own well-being.

"It's about time you realized that, cos," Lyria said. Putting a hand on his shoulder, she added, "You know you have my support for your research, but please don't put yourself in danger for it."

"You are right, Lyria. In the future, I shall…nay, I _promise_ to confine my explorations to the village proper. These wanderings of mine lead only to trouble."

"I'm glad we finally see eye to eye on something," she said with a reassuring smile.

"I'll straightaway to home, no delay."

Lyria ended up seeing him to the encampment, worried that he would have trouble getting home. They had to fend off a few goblins every now and then, but the short journey was relatively safe. Lyria told him about her newly found status as Arisen and gave him the formal introduction to her pawns. He was rather inquisitive about them, curious as to where they came from and why they obeyed her without question. As was his nature, he also asked her to share anything she discovered on her travels with him, seeing as she would be experiencing a lot of new things in the future. She happily obliged.

"This is where we part ways," she said as they reached the encampment. The sun was beginning to set already, painting the sky various warm colors. Could it have gotten so late already?

"Oh?"

"I have some business I have to take care of here. It's about time I finished the training they insist on putting me through. Would you mind telling the chief I'll be gone awhile?"

"Of course, cos. You had best be safe as well. Do not give _us_ cause to worry, eh?" he replied with a smile.

They said their farewells and parted ways, leaving Lyria standing in the bustle of the encampment with her pawns. It was about time she continued with her duties as Arisen. What those duties were, though, she had no idea. She would just have to take things as they came. She predicted more grueling training as she curled up in her bed roll that night within the white tent. Little did she know that her journey would take a _huge _step forward by the next morning.

* * *

_A/N: Part 2 of "Chores". I also consider this one "Taking Care of Business" /shot _

_Surprised at how quickly I updated? I'm feeling a bit inspired lately, after playing Skyrim and hearing about Dark Arisen. I hope I'm not the only one who's super excited about the expansion! I also just wanted to get the rest of this side-questy stuff out of the way, so this one may seem a bit rushed. Not too satisfied with this one either... :P_

_Thanks for reading! :D_


	10. A Rude Awakening

Lyria thought she was still lingering within a dream when she felt a rumble in the ground beneath her. Sometimes in the state between waking and dreams of falling, the world seemed to shift and move as she regained consciousness. Beams of sunlight caressed her skin, announcing the coming of morning. She assumed the light had roused her from her sleep and rolled onto her back in hopes of getting just a few more moments of blissful slumber.

Her eyes flew open when she heard what sounded of something large being crushed. There was a rustle of cloth that could be attributed to one of the many tents at the encampment and the splintering of wood being snapped into pieces. It sounded as though something was trying to tear the place apart. As she sat up, blinking sleep from her eyes, Lyria heard frightened shouts echo through the camp. They grew nearer and nearer until several soldiers ran past her tent.

One of them was frantically shouting orders that the others didn't feel inclined to listen to. Each one would turn their head and glance nervously behind them, as though they were running from something. The rest of the camp seemed deserted as though the workers had abandoned their posts. Lyria stood at the edge of her tent, watching them for a moment and trying to figure out what was wrong. With a sigh, she belted her daggers at her waist and gripped her longbow in her hands. _'Tis another Cyclops, most like… _she thought wearily.

That was when she heard the sound of something slithering across the dusty ground; like that of a snake, but much bigger. Was it her imagination or did she hear a sinister hiss accompany it? She whipped her head around to stare in the direction the soldiers came from. From behind the trees and rocky cliffs, an enormous serpent head peered out at her. It was something out of a nightmare. A giant snake?

It flicked its tongue out at her as serpents do and bobbed its head as its thick neck waved about this way and that. As if she were prey it had to catch, it began inching forward. Lyria nearly dropped her longbow when she laid her widened eyes upon it. She barely noticed that her jaw had dropped, leaving her mouth hanging open in awe.

The serpent head leaned back for a moment before shooting forward, straight at her. She let out a loud shout as she threw herself out of the way. The creature's head missed her by an inch and she even felt its slick grey scales brush against her skin. She landed on her stomach, sending up puffs of dust. She spat dirt out of her mouth and glanced back at the snake head as she scrambled to stand back up.

The snake had slid its neck through what had been Lyria's tent. It jerked upward, briefly wearing the cloth from the tent on its head before shaking it into the air. As Lyria got to her knees, she began to hope that this was just a nightmare, for _another _identical snake head flew up beside the first one. She flew up onto her feet and gazed upon the beast with both amazement and fear.

Never had she seen anything like it. It was an enormous snake with one body, but multiple ferocious heads. Lyria counted two… three… four of them! They writhed and slithered through the air, towering high above the cliff face. All eight of their dark, vicious eyes were trained on Lyria, making her feel very small and vulnerable. Now she knew what a mouse felt like as it was preyed on by a common snake.

An arrow whistled above her head and lodged itself in the beast's neck. Snapped out of her awed trance, she glanced back to see several soldiers armed and ready for battle. One of them had shot at the beast and more were soon to follow. Others armed with swords charged forward to attack at ground level. They stabbed their swords into the scaly flesh of the monster, which only seemed to agitate it. Lyria thought she saw a few pawns in the fray as well. She could make out one wielding a great sword and hacking away at the base of the creature's neck.

"Master!" Lyria heard Calsifer shout and sure enough, her ever loyal pawn was running towards her to come to her aid.

"What, pray tell, is that _thing?" _she yelled as he approached, having to raise her voice over the loud sounds of battle.

"'Tis a hydra," Rook spoke from beside her, seeming to materialize at her side. "I know not how to defeat it, though. I have only heard talk of it."

_Wonderful…_ Lyria thought, staring up at the hydra in search of some weakness. Valmiro may have told her a legend about it once when they were younger. She recalled something about how if one head was cut off, two more would grow back. Now she was beginning to question if that was fact. Was it worth the risk?

"Aim for its heads!" someone shouted to the archers. She would risk it. She thought of how cowardly the soldiers in Cassardis had been when the dragon attacked. If she didn't fight, she would be as they were and would never gather up enough courage to confront the dragon when the time came. Gritting her teeth, she fired an arrow straight at one of its heads. The head was moving around so much, she was afraid she would miss. It burrowed deep into the intended target, making the head rear back. Lyria's feeling of triumph was short lived, as her attack seemed to do very little damage.

Rook prepared a spell and launched an assault of lightning on the hydra. It didn't take long for the scent of charred flesh to permeate the air. Calsifer joined the melee with the other soldiers, lashing out with all they could at the beast. Fury burned in Lyria as she fired a barrage of arrows. Her attacks had no real intended target. Whatever head they could hit would be sufficient, so she aimed in that general direction.

"It's scales are like iron!" Calsifer shouted as his sword bounced off the scales where the necks and body met. Attacking there was useless, Lyria came to realize. It seemed as though the heads were more vulnerable. Just as she was about to continue firing at the hydra, it opened its mouth and shot out a jet of liquid in her general direction.

"Look out!" she howled and dove to the side, watching the spray splash onto a tent. The archers near it backed away, staring in horror as it began to steam and eat away at the cloth of the tent like acid. _Venom. Of course._

More cries sounded from where the soldiers were fighting with swords. They began inching away from the hydra. The monster was preparing something and seemed to be crawling forward. Then, it surged forward, knocking over soldiers and pawns if they were fortunate enough to not be crushed by it. The beast made for a tall watchtower in the center of the encampment. There was no stopping it. Lyria began to wonder if she should take cover, as the hydra would definitely destroy that tower and send debris flying everywhere.

She should have been more concerned about hydra's tail, though. It snapped like a whip as it slithered forward. The tip crashed into Lyria and made her fall onto her back, knocking the wind out of her. As she lay on the ground, stunned, she watched the hydra wind itself around the tower. Bolts of lightning struck at it as it did so from Rook's spells.

Lyria felt a pair of hands hoist her up onto her feet. "Beware the tail," Calsifer said as he made sure his master was uninjured.

"Yes, I know that now," she muttered, rubbing her now sore stomach. She was surprised that the impact didn't break any ribs. Good thing she was only hit by the very end of the tail, or her wounds would have been much greater.

It would be harder to get at the heads when they were coiled up like that around the watch tower. It was exposing more of the hard scales that no weapon could slice through.

"We 'ave to get it off there somehow," Lyria commented to her pawn, staring at the hydra wound around the tower like a spool of thread. They couldn't pry it off, due to its size and strength. The only option seemed to be to destroy the tower.

"Here, try this!" someone called from behind her. It was the woman who led the soldiers. Lyria met her briefly the day before, when she offered her a place to rest at the encampment. It was easy to remember her because she was clearly a foreigner. Her accent was not native to Gransys and her dress was different from the other soldiers. She was clad in silver, almost white, armor that shimmered in the morning sunlight and a long white cape. Mercedes, Lyria believed her name to be.

She had her foot on top of a barrel and her sword drawn in one hand. She kicked the barrel towards Lyria, who knelt down and caught it in her hands. There was bright red paint on it. It was as though there were something inside that was hazardous and anyone using the barrel needed to be warned against. Explosives.

With a smile, Lyria pressed her hands against the barrel and gave it a forceful push towards the tower. It rolled beside the hydra's tail and was almost touching the wood of tower. She then aimed an arrow at the barrel and shouted at Rook to cover her arrow in fire. When her pawn obeyed, she let the arrow fly and watched the entire tower explode.

The hydra flailed in the air as the structure beneath it collapsed and fell to the ground in a pile of flames and burning wood. Its tail whipped around dangerously, demolishing tents and smashing into the walls of the encampment. It managed to land right-side up. At first, Lyria thought the explosion only served to make the hydra angry until she saw the damage it did to one of its heads. It had been bloodied and bore many open wounds. She noticed that its neck bore a plethora of deep cuts. All it needed was a good slice of the sword and that head would be gone. But how to reach it?

"Arisen! Hurry! The head!" Calsifer called to her, pointing at the hydra's wounds.

She cursed herself when a bold idea crossed her mind, especially since there was a high chance she would fail. It seemed to be one of the only options they had at this point, so she tried to push away her fear and muster up the courage to climb onto the hydra's neck. There was no climbing it from the bottom. Despite her ability to fight well, she was fragile and the beast would knock her over with ease. But…

"Cal, I need you to throw me onto the hydra's neck!" she replied, drawing her daggers. Calsifer was strong and Lyria was small enough for him to launch her high enough to where she could slice the head off.

"M-master, are you sure—"

"Just do it!" she interrupted, perhaps yelling a bit angrier than necessary. She expected him to protest, especially after she had asked him to prevent her from making poor decisions. But they were running out of options now, and she wanted this battle to end.

"As…you wish…" he said softly, confused by her actions. "Use my shield and I shall launch you skyward." He positioned his shield on both his hands so it lay flat for her to step on. She gingerly leaped onto it and Calsifer shot her into the air. Her stomach dropped as she flew high above the ground, straight towards the hydra. _This was a terrible idea…_

Before she could crash into the beast, she plunged her dagger into its flesh and wrapped her arm around the curve of its neck. She let out a relieved sigh, but the worst was not over yet. She clung tightly to the hydra, feeling nauseous as its neck squirmed to and fro trying to shake her off.

Inch by agonizing inch she climbed, moving upward towards the wounded part of the neck. If she could just make it up there, one slice would be all she needed to do. She could feel her grip weakening. Soon she wouldn't be able to hold on any longer. Just a little bit more…

With a furious shout, she drove her dagger into the wound and dragged it across. The sickening sound of tearing flesh accompanied the blood that splattered all over her front. It was difficult getting the dagger to cut all the way through. Finally, in a giant splash of crimson, the head flew straight into the air and fell to the ground with a _thud._ The now headless neck spewed a fountain of blood, drenching Lyria in the fluid. It flailed about wildly, making Lyria's grip slacken. She felt her fingers slip from the scales she had grabbed onto.

She couldn't help but let out a shriek as she fell backwards, plummeting towards the ground. A fall from that high up would surely break many of her bones, if it didn't kill her first. Panic coursed through her as she expected impact with the hard ground. But it never came. Instead, someone caught her, grunting at the force of impact.

Lyria hadn't realized she had been holding her breath until she let out a gust of air, relieved beyond measure. "Nice catch, Cal," she breathed, staring up at her pawn.

Instead of giving her the good scolding she felt she deserved, her pawn said, "Well done, Master. Look, it flees!"

They both watched as the hydra, one head short, began to slither back the way it came. Its heads looked everywhere but behind it, having been turned away from the encampment. It tried to do a bit more damage on the way out, though. Its tail cracked back and forth, destroying anything in its path.

"Alright, you can put me down, Cal," Lyria ordered. He complied and helped her balance on her feet.

She ran up to the head lying on the ground, eying it warily. The hydra's blood pooled around it and its eyes stared lifelessly into the distance. _Did another two grow back? _She wondered, glancing at the serpent as it crawled behind the cliff face. She jumped as the head behind her let out a fearsome roar. Its mouth opened wide, revealing sharp fangs dripping with venom. Its forked tongue hissed at her, as though the hydra itself were promising revenge against her for cutting off its head.

When it finally quieted down and went limp, Lyria noticed a red marking on top of the head. It was similar to the one she saw on the Cyclops, only this time it was clear as day. Now she knew she hadn't been imagining things then. She got a better look at this marking, noticing the intertwining lines forming little ovals arranged in a straight line. The one at the top almost looked like an eye. Before she could ponder what it meant, it disappeared from sight.

She stood in silence for a moment, trying to take deep breaths as she stared at the hydra's head. The weight of it all settled on her then as she realized that _she _was the one who did this. Calsifer only helped her by setting her on her way. In the end, it was she who sliced off the head and made the hydra flee.

"I am impressed," Mercedes spoke, making her look away from the head. The woman stood with an arm resting on the hilt of her sword, surrounded by awestruck soldiers. She let them surge forward to fawn over the head like excited children. Lyria wrung her fingers together and looked at her shoes, not used to such praise.

"I'll be damned…" one of the soldiers muttered. "This _your _handiwork? For truth?" Lyria could only nod hesitantly in response. There was an eager glimmer in the soldier's eyes as he joined his comrades in examining the head.

"What is the likes of a hydra doin' here anyway?" another soldier commented. No one had an answer.

Lyria ignored their excited chatter, instead watching Mercedes approach her. Someone of her standing would never deign to give someone like Lyria the time of day. She would listen to anything she had to say.

Mercedes glanced at the head once before speaking. "Ancient tales of the Arisen are well and good, friend. But make a gift of this head to the Duke, and you might earn yourself a real title."

Lyria wasn't sure she liked the sound of that. A common fishmonger like herself had no place within the Duke's court. "A title? Surely I am not worth such a thing."

"I see better now from whence the legends arose. Good judgment, swift footwork… Impressive, truly. In any case, the Duke will want to know of this attack. I'd hoped to gather a large force before leaving for the capital…but a hydra's head and the Arisen who claimed it make up the difference amply. "

Holding up a hand to stop her, Lyria added, "You wish for me to venture to the capital?"

"Yes," Mercedes replied with a nod. "The Duke will wish to meet the Arisen, once he hears of you."

"Did the Duke not slay the dragon last, Arisen? Mayhap you could ask him for advice," Calsifer suggested in an attempt to lift Lyria's unease. She had never been past the encampment before. There was no denying she was afraid of what lies beyond her home, but she was more afraid of the responsibilities that would be thrust upon her. Once word of her deeds reached the Duke, what would he ask of her as Arisen? What if it was something she was unable to complete?

"I-I suppose it wouldn't hurt…I will…accompany you to Gran Soren, then…" Lyria decided, looking Mercedes in the eye to prove her newfound resolve.

"I cannot say what the pass will hold. You will need your strength. 'Twill be slow-going with a cart. I daresay you'll have no trouble catching up."

Lyria then remembered the state of her clothing. Her armor and pants were stained with the hydra's blood. It had even gotten in her hair and on her skin. She could feel it start to dry on her face. It was rather uncomfortable. "I will join you…once I've had a bath, though," she said, looking down at her bloodied garb.

Mercedes chuckled and nodded in agreement. "We'll meet at the waycastle, in that case. 'Till then, I bid you rest well. 'Tis a long road ahead."

* * *

_A/N: Wow, has it really been two months since I last updated? How the times flies! I must apologize, then, for the lack of updates. I've been super busy lately with school stuff. I'm in the orchestra pit of my school's musical, so my free time has been taken up by Joseph and his technicolor dreamcoat. :P _

_I've been out of practice with writing for a while, so I hope this chapter isn't too bad. I tried to make the whole battle as intense and believable as I possibly could. I'll try to write some more, so hopefully you can expect another update within the next few days! Although, with Dark Arisen coming out on Tuesday, I don't know if I'll be able to keep that promise..._

_Alrighty, now for some review response!_

_ Neanda: Haha, yep I'm a very avid player of Elder Scrolls games! I just finished the main quest in Morrowind recently! I know I'm definitely getting Dark Arisen, despite the fact that it comes with the base game. I like what I'm hearing about the changes they made, so I think it'll be worthwhile. Plus, my current copy of DD belongs to my dad, so it'll be nice to have one to call my own! And yes, Cal's line is from the game. It's a good one! Thanks for all your support! Your comments always make my day! :D _

_Thanks to all the people who faved and/or followed! I really appreciate it! :)_


	11. Off With Its Head

The amount of hydra's blood on Lyria's person disgusted her. As soon as she stepped into the cold of the pond to bathe, the water around her turned a shade crimson so dark, it appeared almost black. It took a while to scrub every inch of the stuff off of her skin and even longer to coax it out of her thick black hair. It felt good when she stepped into a clean set of clothes, recently washed and still smelling of floral soap. She ended up having to obtain new clothes, since her old set was ruined beyond repair. Luckily, it was easy scrubbing her armor clean and her cloak had escaped most of the splatter.

She was ready to go by high noon, after replenishing her stores of curatives and lantern oil. Calsifer and Rook were patiently waiting for her at the exit of the encampment. Or, maybe not so patiently, as both seemed eager to get moving immediately. Lyria felt a pang of guilt for keeping Mercedes waiting so long, but she probably didn't want Lyria walking near her if she smelled of blood and dead flesh. They stepped through the gates to begin their trek to Gran Soren. As they departed, Lyria glanced back into the encampment one last time. She almost froze when she thought she saw a figure clad in deep black robes walking towards the other exit. It must have been the shadow of a passing soldier or merely her imagination creating images out of inner fears, for the figure disappeared from sight as if it had never been there.

Lyria blinked once to clear the image from her mind and scurried to catch up with her pawns. Thoughts of the figure continued to bother her mind, however, as the trio ambled down the trail towards the waycastle. She couldn't help but feel a tingle on her skin as the feeling of being watched set in. As far as she could tell, it was her and her pawns out in the open grassland, no one else. It was just her paranoia causing such a reaction. One thought lingered within the recesses of her mind, however. What if the man in black was following her?

"It looks like rain," Calsifer remarked, green eyes staring out at the sea over the cliff side. Indeed dark clouds were forming on the horizon as though a storm were brewing. The ocean waves splashed against the rocks and the increasing wind carried its spray onto Lyria and her party in a gentle mist.

"Aye, it does," Lyria replied. "We'd best hurry afore it comes."

The grassland gave way to steep hills, with plenty of places for goblins to hide. The trees were few in number, but thick enough to hide any manner of small beast or man. Their shadows on the rocks also provided adequate concealment. Lyria was unfamiliar with this area and they were starting to drift farther away from the sea. Butterflies flittered about in her stomach as she pondered what other creatures could be waiting for her. If a hydra could suddenly attack the encampment, what beasts were here?

As it turned out, nothing she and her companions couldn't handle. It was almost expected for goblins to come crawling out to fight her. Lyria gladly shot arrows through their chests before they could even get close. The annoying, little red creatures were nothing compared the brutes she encountered earlier. Several bandits gave them a bit of trouble. Lyria had to use up one of her greenwarish herbs when an arrow pierced her shoulder. The warriors with great two-handed great swords were the most meddlesome, boasting thick armor and excellent defense. If it weren't for Rook's constant spell casting, they would have been in trouble. The encounter worried her somewhat. If she wasn't able to defend herself against marauders, how could she defend against something far greater?

Relief coursed through her when the broken waycastle came into view. It wasn't much of a castle, though. All that was left was a crumbling gatehouse that looked to be on its last legs. It appeared as though an attempt to rebuild was being made. Wooden platforms had been set up along the walls, probably to keep it standing as well as a place for builders to work. Tools were scattered about and a few white tents had been pitched. A Rift stone hummed to life as Lyria passed by it. The hydra's head had been tied to a cart with thick lengths of rope, to be pulled by a brown ox.

Mercedes waved her hand gently in greeting as Lyria approached. "You made it!"

"Sorry for keeping you waiting," Lyria apologized, half expecting a scolding.

Instead, Mercedes smiled and replied, "'Tis no trouble. We did not wait long. I will have the gates opened and we shall be off."

Lyria nodded and waited while Mercedes barked orders to her clumsy soldiers. They scurried about the area, leaping up on the parapets to open the gates and darting about to gather the last of the needed supplies. Lyria's interest was piqued when Mercedes mentioned something about monsters being drawn to the cart. Nothing was ever easy, was it?

The rickety cart began to roll forward when the gates opened. Soldiers swarmed around it protectively, weapons drawn. Were there really that many creatures out here that this was necessary? Lyria trotted up to the front of the cart, beside the ox. She patted its soft fur once before drawing her daggers in preparation for what was to come. Who wanted to linger in back where the hydra's eyes could stare at you? They crossed over a stone bridge high over a ravine. The drop looked pretty high when Lyria peered over the edge. It was a good thing the bridge remained intact from whatever ruined the waycastle.

Lyria made light conversation with Mercedes and Calsifer as they walked. Her curiosity got the better of her, so she ended up asking the captain several questions.

"You lead these soldiers, then?" Lyria asked while keeping an eye out for hostile creatures.

"Yes, I lead the men of the Enlistment Corps," the woman responded with a polite nod.

"How did you come by such a position? You are fortunate to be a woman and of a foreign land in a position of power."

"Indeed I am, and I am thankful for it. I am a representative of Hearthstone, come to aid the Duke in being rid of the dragon," Mercedes explained. Lyria knew a bit about the countries beyond Gransys. The travelers that came by ship in Cassardis would often share stories of their exploits in their homeland, though how many were actually true was a topic of debate…

"Ah, I see," Lyria replied, though she understood very little about the workings of the higher class. What she did understand was combating the dragon. Any help would be most welcome, so she added, "You would assist me, then? I am in fact on this journey in hopes of confronting the beast."

Mercedes chuckled. "'Tis your duty as Arisen, no? I've not been given any orders as of late, but once the Duke knows of your existence, my men and I will no doubt be sent to your aid."

"Good to know," Lyria said, relieved that she wouldn't be alone in this fight.

"I've heard talk of the Arisen. They say you hold dominion over the pawns," Mercedes commented while eying Calsifer, who walked not far from Lyria.

"You heard right. They do most everything I tell them."

"I've ordered pawns to take up swords and fight myself, but they are a clumsy lot."

"They are as children, sometimes. Innocent. To an inexperienced pawn, this world is someplace new and they must learn of it afore they can truly be a part of it," Lyria explained, surprised that she had come to understand them so.

"What manner of magic lets you command them so?"

Lyria shrugged. "I could not tell you."

"…Well, it matters not, I guess."

The verdant grasses of the wide Gransys plains soon gave way to hard, gray soil as they pressed on. Sights of the ocean were a thing of the past as canyon walls soared over their heads. The world seemed to turn various shades of white, gray, and black with the combination of the weather and the dead plant life of the canyon. Twisted black trees sprouted from the ground having long since lost their vitality. The road was almost nonexistent at this point. Only faint traces in the dirt provided guidance.

"The Duke could stand to commission some new roads," Calsifer commented to his master.

"Should trade not be a high priority? Why does he not invest in safe roads for traveling merchants and tradesmen?" Lyria wondered aloud to any who would listen. The path they were following seemed to be the only way to Gran Soren from the port at Cassardis. It seemed a bit too…unwelcoming.

"Mayhap the dragon's coming has caused the Duke to give his attention to his armies," Calsifer speculated.

"I don't know… The dragon hasn't been here long, from what I can tell. These roads look as though they've not seen repair in a good many years."

The fluttering of wings distracted her from her questioning of the Duke's economic decisions. They were accompanied by light, feminine laughter like young women in the presence of a man they fancied. Not a trait common in most birds… Lyria stared up into one of the dead trees. Several avian creatures were perched on the branches with their black and red wings folded at their sides. Rather than the beak of a bird, they bore the faces of women; small, porcelain faces with unnatural silvery skin.

"Harpies!" a soldier cried. Several arrows flew at the creatures, sending them flying from their perches. Their laughter never ceased, perhaps amused by the fear they struck in the soldier's hearts. Instead of diving into someone's head with talons ready to tear into flesh, they flew about in the air, untouchable except by arrows and magic.

Lyria took aim with her arrows and tried to shoot them down. A few arrows in the wings would send them crashing down to the ground. They were fast creatures, however, and seemed to fly around faster than Lyria could aim. She ended up shooting arrows in wide arcs, hoping a few would nestle themselves into the wings of a harpy.

A strange song began to fill Lyria's ears. One single voice sounded like many echoes in a large, empty room. Such a simple, eerie tune set in a chilling minor key should have put her on the edge. Instead, she felt…soothed by it. Her nerves calmed and her hand slackened, allowing her bow to clatter onto the ground. Her eyelids felt heavy. Her limbs were made of lead, weighing her down to the ground. If she could just close her eyes for a few minutes…

"…Master! Master! Please, awaken!" Calsifer's voice sounded so distant at first, as though he were standing miles away. Closer and closer he came until the world swirled into focus. Lyria found herself staring at her pawn. It took her a while to register that she was lying on the ground, her upper body propped up in Calsifer's arms.

"Cal? Wha-what's going on?" She said, bewildered. Glancing around, she saw several soldiers huddled around her and Calsifer. The harpies were gone, reduced to burnt carcasses on the ground. When did that happen? She couldn't remember. _Did I pass out? _She thought, and then began to wonder why.

"We should 'o warned ya 'bout the harpies," one of the soldiers replied apologetically.

"The harpy's song puts the listener to sleep when exposed for a long while," Calsifer explained while helping Lyria to her feet. She did feel a bit drowsy, as if waking from a long slumber.

"Well, that would have been go to know," she muttered as she dusted off her front. Had she fallen on her face? It sounded almost shameful: the mighty Arisen fallen into a blissful stupor during battle.

To Lyria's relief, no more harpies appeared to harass them for the duration of their trip. There were, however, other threats to be concerned with. The rocky outcroppings of the canyon contained several inclines where boulders were likely to come tumbling down. Often times they had to stop and ensure that the terrain was safe for continued travel. A few bandits kept a run-down shack atop a hill. Of course, they were unaware of it until the bandits ambushed them as soon as they passed by. Lyria and her pawns managed to defeat them, though she gained some new wounds from it. They passed through the remains of another waycastle of sorts. It appeared as though a great many battles had been fought there. Goblins had taken it over, but proved easy foes to dispatch.

She had never been happier to see the rich green grasses of the plains once they finally stepped out of the canyon's dismal environment. Just a little ways down the path towered massive stone walls and the soaring towers of Gran Soren. From where they stood, it looked enormous. Lyria had never seen another town besides her own. Excitement surged through her and she found the energy to move just a bit faster.

"There, ahead! Gran Soren is in sight! We are nearly there, men!" Mercedes shouted, pointing in the direction of the capital.

As they got closer, the storm winds began to pick up speed. Leaves flew off trees and danced around in the humid air. The deep rumble of thunder echoed in the distance. It wouldn't be long before rain was upon them. Fortunately, they had arrived before the storm unleashed its wrath. The party crossed the stone bridge to the gates of Gran Soren, where two guards stood watch. The cart rolled to a halt before them, awaiting entry.

After a rousing speech about being heroes to the people of Gran Soren, Mercedes had the gates opened. For the first time, Lyria set foot in a grand city. The buildings were so much taller than those in Cassardis, and there were so many of them! Each one was pressed up against the other, lining the narrow streets. There were so many people that Lyria felt overwhelmed by their numbers. She did not recognize a single face and most of these people were strangers to her as well as to each other. They were friendly enough, offering pleasant greetings. A few children played tag and darted straight past her, making her smile. There were merchant stalls with wares she had never laid eyes on before. A few offered unfamiliar food that smelled appetizing, making her stomach rumble.

"Impressed?" Mercedes remarked upon seeing Lyria's amazement.

"Beyond measure," Lyria replied with a smile.

"I'll make for the castle directly to offer my report to His Grace. I'll have word sent for you, friend. Pray, sojourn in the capital awhile." With that said Mercedes bid her farewell and followed after the cart, shouting at her subordinates. People stared after it with awe as it passed. Several of them turned their eyes, as if they were afraid the snake would come to life and attack.

It seemed as though she were invisible here. People walked past her without even a passing glance, too determined to finish their business. The only people to give her the time of day were the merchants, who only hoped to capture her attention so she would purchase something.

It was too easy to be tempted by the oddities for sale. The weapon smith boasted master craftsmanship on all his wares. Though a bit skeptical, the elegant stilettos and razor sharp short blades made Lyria's own seem like rusted butter knives. Not having enough coin, she made a mental note to save some up. It was always a good idea to improve your arsenal. The herbalist introduced her to curatives never offered in Cassardis. There was a thick red liquid referred to as harspud milk that could heal wounds as well as restore lost stamina. Lyria thought it wise to purchase something this useful, and left with several bottles on her person.

With a white crack of lightning, the dark clouds above unleashed a torrent of rain upon Gran Soren. Fat droplets splashed onto the cobbles at a rapid pace. The villagers scattered and began to run to shelter. Lyria pulled up the hood of her cloak so her hair stayed dry. The rain felt a bit refreshing, since the day had been rather warm and muggy. Being soaked was not favorable, however, so Lyria and her pawns darted under the awning of a nearby building. The faded sign read "Arsmith's Alehouse".

"Let us be thankful it waited until we reached Gran Soren," Calsifer remarked while shaking water from his shaggy hair.

Lyria smiled. "Thank the Maker for that," she replied with a small chuckle.

"Do you know that man, Master? He has been staring at us for a while," he said, gesturing at someone standing behind her. Lyria glanced in the direction Calsifer was pointing. The man looked far from familiar. He was watching her with intent, as if he were sizing her up for something. He had skin of rich chocolate color and had very little hair on his head. The clothes he wore were light orange and stood out amongst the dark colors the villagers of Gran Soren wore.

"No, I've not seen him before," she replied, lowering her voice.

"Ah…Fortune smiles upon me. Well met, Ser Arisen," the man spoke in greeting. He too bore an accent not of Gransys, suggesting he came from lands elsewhere. Her renown was growing if more and more people were beginning to learn of her. Something told her this man was not the average peasant, though.

"What do you want of me, Ser? Who are you?" Lyria replied, suspicious.

The man gave a slight bow. "I am called Mason, if it please you. Now you've come to the capital a conquering hero, you'll be needing aught to do, eh?"

"As if there wasn't enough for me to do already," Lyria mumbled.

Laughing, Mason replied, "Your plate has already been filled, hmm? Then you need someone to help you finish."

Not as amused as he, Lyria replied flatly, "You mean the pawns."

"My word to you: begin with the pawns. Inquire about them here in Gran Soren. Their kind's woven tight into the fate of the Arisen. If you'd know your destiny, known them."

"I thank you, Ser, though I doubt you spoke with me to impart wisdom."

A satisfied smile formed on Mason's lips. "Aye, a smart one you are. I do have an…errand that needs doing and you are the right person to complete it."

Furrowing her brows and lowering her voice, Lyria responded, "'Tis not…_illegal _is it?"

Mason shook his head. "No, not quite. The…details have not been arranged, yet. Go, seek out your pawns, and we shall speak later."

* * *

_A/N: This is one of _those _chapters. The ones you have an extremely difficult time writing and when you finish it, it's still not satisfying. You just sit there staring at it and think, "Ughh..." I had a hard time deciding whether to do the whole stalking Julien quest before or after the Everfall stuff, and settled for after. I'll try writing more later, but I've been very inspired to write one of my original stories lately, and as you've probably heard me say before, those take priority on my agenda. So, we'll see. _

_Also, I finished Dark Arisen a few days ago and I give it two thumbs up! It is kind of a bummer having to pay $40 for it, but once you consider that its the entire base game + loads of new content, it's well worth the price (though I still think it should have been a DLC...) But, let me tell you, it is FUN. It's really difficult but the challenge was awesome. The new creatures were epic, the new music is gorgeous, and the story is cute. I'll go through a second time at some point, since there are new challenges to be had. :D_

_ Neanda: Haha, gotta love those pawns! Actually, I already wrote that little cutscene, in the chapter "The Man in Black". I know, I put it in such a weird spot, so people probably expect it to be after the hydra. I wanted to put all the stuff that was supposed to be after the hydra before it so that Lyria could just go straight on to Gran Soren without any delays. I hope that wasn't a totally terrible spot to put it! Thanks for reading, as always! :D_

_Thanks to all who've read so far! Don't be afraid to comment! :D_


	12. Lure of the Abyss

It wasn't difficult finding the Pawn Guild. Lyria didn't even need to leave the alehouse to learn that it existed and its whereabouts. The sky was unleashing the Maker's fury, with pounding rain, enormous cracks of lightning, and thunder so loud it nearly shook the foundations of the alehouse. Lyria opted to wait until the torrent lessened, and enjoyed a warm mug of cider and light conversation with her pawns as she waited.

The bustle in the square thinned a bit after the rain. The villagers hid in their homes, afraid of a bit of water. Lyria, however, enjoyed the gentle drizzle the downpour had subsided to. The peaty smell of wet earth she found rather pleasant and the no longer crowded streets were a blessing. Her feet splashed in small puddles as she tried not to get lost in the winding paths of Gran Soren.

The Guild building sat on the edge of the spacious farm fields. The grasses were a vibrant shade of green, having basked in the welcome drizzle. Golden wheat stalks waved back and forth in the gentle breezes. The trail went from hard cobbles to dirt roads turned to mushy mud. She could hear her boots sticking in the slush. Soon they would be colored brown from her trek.

The door was wide open, inviting Lyria into the Guild building. A few pawns stood outside it, raising their hands in a salute as she passed by. She felt the warm stirring in her chest at the presence of several new pawns and gave them a gentle nod in response.

She wiped her muddy boots on a rug beside the door as she entered. The room was large to accommodate numerous pawns and their masters. Lyria wondered if it had once been a mead hall in the past, for there were several tables set up with empty mugs and papers strewn about their surfaces. Several wooden shelves held pots filled with various things a traveler might make use of. A wooden notice board stood beside a glowing blue Rift stone, with several pieces of parchment nailed to its front. It was as warm and welcoming as a guild meant for pawns could be. It was missing that certain…jaunty feel Lyria expected from a guild hall. But, these were pawns, and she knew how they were. All business, no time for much else.

"Hello?" Lyria called into the empty hall. Her voice bounced off the high walls and echoed back in her own ears. She thought she heard a response from somewhere, but dismissed it as her own warped voice playing in her head. She stepped forward and examined the notice board. There were several warrants for the eradication of goblins and another to slay a chimera. A promising sum of gold was listed as the reward. Lyria could handle the goblins, but the chimera could wait for another day.

"Arisen?" A male voice spoke, accompanied by the sound of feet climbing stone steps. Lyria hadn't even realized there was a lower floor. A pawn stood on the landing with numerous papers in hand. Unlike most pawns she came across, this one was not armed for battle. Instead, he looked more like the average shopkeeper.

"Ah, hello!" Lyria greeted, giving him a gentle wave.

The pawn set the papers down beside the notice board. Lyria snuck a glance at them. More creatures that needed hunting.

"Welcome," he responded, brushing a strand of brown hair from his face. "We have waited your coming, Arisen. This pawn is called Barnaby. I tend to the affairs of the Pawn Guild."

"Well, then you must be the man I need to talk to. My party is a bit…lacking, so I require a third pawn," Lyria explained while gesturing to Calsifer and Rook, who stood patiently beside the notice board.

"Make use of the Rift stone, then, or mayhap one of the pawns residing here has caught your eye." He looked up towards the Guild entrance and pointed to someone who just entered. "Bea has been without a master for awhile, if you've need of a warrior."

Bea was well-armored, more so than her current companions. A horned helm hid her face from view, but Lyria was certain she bore the same flat expression as most other pawns. A two-handed great sword was strapped to her back, sharp and deadly. She was great deal taller than Lyria (though most people were) and could be an excellent counterpart to Calsifer.

Of course, Bea was all too eager to join the Arisen on her quest. Lyria felt much more comfortable having a fourth member. The mere thought of the enemies they were to face seemed less daunting with their increased strength. Once all the arrangements were in order, Lyria was content to relax at the Guild until Mercedes sent for her. She sat down at one of the tables, happy to rest her aching feet.

"What sort of business is done here, Barnaby? Other than hiring pawns, I mean," Lyria inquired out of curiosity.

Barnaby paused from nailing notices to the board. "The guild serves as a place of rest for pawns, and it is the gate to the Everfall."

Lyria tipped her head to the side. "Everfall? Is that what's downstairs?"

"Aye, it lies beneath Gran Soren. 'Tis a place of great importance to our kind."

"Where did its name come from?"

"If you lay eyes upon it yourself, you will understand. Would you like to see it?"

"Of course." Lyria sprang up onto her feet, eager to lay eyes upon this mysterious place.

"If you wish, Arisen. Have you a lantern?"

Lyria removed hers from her pack and dangled it in front of her so Barnaby could see it. With a nod, Barnaby gestured for her to follow. The short stone steps led to a basement of sorts, with more tables and supplies scattered throughout the room. Barrels were stacked in one corner and some books were piled on a table. It seemed more a storage area than anything else. The light was dim as they moved underground, provided only by candles placed around the room. It was a bit chilly, making Lyria draw her cloak around her shoulders, and it smelled musty, like something ancient that had begun to decay.

Barnaby paced to the end of the room, towards a gate that led deeper in. He produced a key from his pocket and turned it in the lock wrapped around the metal bars with chains. The gate squealed as its rusted hinges were moved after being still for so long. Lyria peered down the tunnel, seeing only darkness.

"Beyond lies the Everfall, an ancient place that sleeps beneath Gran Soren's stones. We pawns have long served as keepers of the entrance."

"Is there a reason it needs to be locked?" She saw nothing within the darkness, though something could be hiding in the unknown depths of the place.

"There are hostile creatures that linger from time to time. 'Tis locked so those who are not Arisen cannot enter, as well."

Lyria ignited the tiny flame within her lantern, allowing its warm light to spread across the room. "May I go in, then?"

"If you wish. Afore it slips my mind, Arisen, while you venture within, could I ask a favor of you?"

"Sure, name it and it will be done. Maybe." There could be no guarantees that it would be done, though with her strengthened company, maybe it could be manageable.

"Since the dragon's coming, a strange aura has filled the Everfall. A…presence. If it be some omen of evil to come, we cannot allow it to go unchecked." Barnaby seemed unsettled by the mere mention of it, being rather fidgety for a pawn. The likes of this must have not happened before.

"You wish for me to find the source," Lyria guessed.

"Yes. The Everfall is a place unique unto itself. This is not a simple task, nor a favor I ask lightly."

"I do need to kill some time, and I truly want to see what lies within. Two birds with one stone, I guess," she agreed to the task with a gentle smile. She had already stepped past the gate and into the tunnel.

"Do be careful, Arisen!" Barnaby called after her.

"I will!" Lowering her voice, she added, "He sounds like you, Cal."

"You'll not listen to him, either, I imagine," Calsifer responded lightheartedly, with a small smile.

Lyria's burst of laughter echoed down the tunnel. "Touché."

The stone walls were close together, making the passage narrow enough for Lyria to stretch out her arms and touch both walls at once. Combined with the extreme lack of light, they seemed to loom over her head and threaten to crash together with her in-between. Her fingers were tightly wrapped around the handle of her lantern and her arm extended in front of her to illuminate the passage ahead.

It seemed easier to breathe when the tunnel widened into a wide open cavern. The glow of Lyria's lantern revealed the curving path that led further down into depths unknown. Faded patterns that swirled in many directions were engraved in the walls and massive pillars holding up the ceiling. Tiny rocks occasionally crumbled down from the ceiling, resounding through the eerie silence of the Everfall. Mouth slightly agape in awe, Lyria ambled towards the edge of the path. Her stomach dropped when she saw the enormous drop down the shaft and she instantly scooted back a few inches, afraid to fall.

"Ha! The Everfall indeed!" Lyria laughed nervously. The bottom was invisible from where she stood, making it seem as though it went on forever, hence its name.

"How far do you think it goes, Cal?"

"It seems to extend to the very center of the earth," he remarked, standing far away from the edge.

"If I lived here, I'd not sleep well knowing a massive hole like this was underneath my city," Lyria remarked as they began to descend the winding ramp that crawled along the perimeter of the Everfall.

"None would believe Gran Soren held such a place beneath it," added Rook.

"'Tis a wonder that the city has not fallen into it," Calsifer mused.

"Do you feel that?" Lyria asked as they descended. The warm feeling in her chest spread as though she were near a Rift stone, though it was very faint and weak. It felt as though it were grabbing hold of her and tugging her towards the center of the Everfall. For a moment she thought she heard a whisper of her name in the dank air. "There's something…here, I think."

"Yes, I feel it too," Bea responded.

"This place is important to us pawns and to you Master," Rook explained, though he seemed unsure as to why it was so important. "I feel we have a connection to it."

"'Tis strange; this place feels somehow…familiar." Bea sounded rather bewildered.

"Well, then we'll definitely have to go deeper," Lyria decided, determined.

They met little resistance at first as they followed the winding spiral towards the bottom. The only things that seemed to be living there were the large, hairy spiders that clung to the walls and hid in dark corners. One of them hissed as Lyria accidentally squished it under her boot.

Something up ahead let out a moan that turned her blood to ice. Slow, dragging footsteps could be heard along with the almost incomprehensible chatter. Lyria could make out something about it not wanting to die, which put her even more on edge. As her lantern light got closer to it, she could see the slouching form of a person.

"What is that?" Calsifer inquired, staring ahead at it.

It was armored, whatever it was. Lyria could see a sword in its hand that glinted in the lamplight. "We'd best not disturb it."

It became apparent by that point that this thing had once been human, maybe by the foul odor of rotten flesh that seemed to come off it in waves. Bea covered her nose with her hand. "That stench…repulsive."

As if offended by the pawn's comment, it let out an angry moan and lunged at her, brandishing its sword. Bea instantly countered with her enormous great sword. The clang of metal against metal rang through the Everfall, disturbing the eerie quiet. Lyria scarcely believed in the undead…until now. It certainly looked like the walking dead that she, Quina, and Valmiro talked about as children on dark, stormy nights when they were in the mood for a frightening tale or two. She could just imagine Valmiro holding a lantern up to his face, the shadows making him look menacing as he spoke of 'zombies' eating the flesh of living humans. The fact that these creatures existed at all made her want to laugh.

Calsifer had no trouble finishing it off for. Rook swathed his sword in flames and it plunged straight through the creature's chest. It fell to the ground in a burning heap until its moans were silenced permanently. An arrow whistled past Lyria's face, catching her off guard.

"Hey!" she shouted and retaliated with the same attack. "Two can play at that game." Her flaming arrows soared through the air and dug deep into the undead man's skull. If these beings were just as easy to kill as any normal human, the several ones lurking up ahead did not faze Lyria. They went down at fire's whim, anyway. It was a good thing she brought Rook along.

When the last of the creatures fell, the eerie silence of the Everfall did not return. Lyria heard a very loud, deep growling. It almost sounded like an ape snacking on something. "Do you hear that?" Whatever it was, it was big. Lyria could hear every movement it made.

"Ogre!" Bea shouted.

In the shadows cast by her lantern, Lyria could see the hulking form of a creature she had never seen before. At first glance, she thought it was a Cyclops, but it was far too small and had thick brown hair all over its starved body. Besides, it had _two_ wild eyes that seemed to ignite with a certain zeal as they fell on the Arisen. With an excited growl, it lunged forward at her.

She rolled out of the way just as a massive hand swiped where she had been standing. Angered, she launched an arrow into its face, making the ogre cover it with its hands. Its arms bore thick, nearly impenetrable skin, so while it defended itself, there was no point in attacking. Physical attacks just wouldn't cut it, and Rook's spells weren't as effective as she hoped. Flames lapped at the ogre, but did no significant damage.

"It seems to attack women above all else!" Calsifer remarked before driving his sword into its leg. It was about as effective as poking it with a stick.

_Mayhap I could use that to my advantage… _While Bea kept it distracted, Lyria positioned herself at the edge of the ramp. Being so close to the edge made her nervous, but it had to be done. A nagging thought reminded her that the drop would kill her—if there was even a bottom.

Sucking in a deep breath, she shouted, "Over here!" The ogre uncovered its face and stared at the small woman flailing her arms in the air.

_If I can just catch its interest…_ "You want me? Come and get me, you big oaf!"

Excited, the ogre ignored the pawns and began lumbering towards her. Her timing had to be perfect, or she would likely fall to her death. It came until it was feet…then inches away from her. Just as it was about to snatch her up in its enormous arms, she did a somersault that rolled her right into a pillar, but out of harm's way. Rubbing the bruise that was now on her back, she watched as the ogre's momentum carried it straight over the edge and plunged it down the shaft.

Lyria and her pawns scrambled to the edge to watch it fall into the darkness. Moments of silence passed before they heard a mighty crash that shook rocks loose from the ceiling. "Ha! So there _is _a bottom!" Lyria commented triumphantly.

It took them what felt like hours to reach the bottom. The Everfall boasted a strange system of gates. One allowed a more direct path straight down the ramp, while another took them a bit off-course. Thinking there would be worse creatures than an ogre on the ramp, Lyria opted to take the labyrinth-like passages to the bottom. Several skeletons and undead gave them pause, but otherwise there were no major troubles to be had. Lyria even found some useful treasures, including sacks of coin and useful supply materials.

A narrow corridor empty out to the round base of the Everfall. It was a wide, cavernous space decorated with several crumbled columns that lost their purpose ages ago. The walls had also fallen in some places, with piles of rocks resting on the cobbled floor. In the center, the floor was cracked and the tiles had been dislodged. It looked as though some sort of massive chandelier had fallen and busted it. Lyria wouldn't have thought much of it if it weren't for the soft blue light coming from the cracks.

The tugging sensation she felt earlier was stronger here, though still weak. Tempted by it, she ambled towards the center and knelt beside the fallen fixture. They were many miles below the surface now. When Lyria looked up, the shaft seemed to stretch into oblivion. She couldn't figure out why, but being at the bottom made her feel close to something…ancient and powerful. Something closely tied to her and her pawns and it was calling out to her, trying to reach her.

"What an odd feeling this place gives me…" she murmured, running her fingers along the dusty chandelier. Her fingertips brushed against something lying on top of the fixture. It was a gemstone of sorts, red and crystalline. It fit snugly into her palm when she picked it up.

"What's this? 'Tis warm and beating like a heart." She felt comforted by simply touching it. It glowed with a faint red light that put her at ease. The pulse it gave off resounded inside the hole inside her chest, left when the dragon stole her heart. It made her long for what was lost.

"Ah, that would be a Wakestone, Master, called the Reaper's Scorn by some," Bea explained.

"What does it do?"

"I've heard it said that it brings the dead back to life."

"Interesting. I should hang on to this." If what Bea said was true, maybe it would revive her if she were to fall fighting a troublesome foe. Into her pack it went, snug and safe.

"We should tell Barnaby of this strange light. I wonder where it comes from?" Lyria mused while hovering her hand over the cracks, making her hand turn blue. A gentle breeze brushed against her skin. "There's a draft coming from here! By the Maker, does the Everfall go _deeper?_"

Lyria grasped the edge of the chandelier and tried to heave it upward. Her arms lacked the muscle to do such a task, however. "Cal, help me out here!"

Before Calsifer could respond, several tentacles shot up from the floor. One of them popped up right in front of Lyria, making her shriek and fall backwards. They wiggled and squirmed like light red worms. Each one had a fanged mouth that reminded her of leeches. Calsifer sliced his sword through one, cutting it in half. What a nuisance they were, disturbing Lyria's investigation! Grunting, Lyria plunged her dagger into one's slimy skin. Its blood was black ichor as it splattered on her shoes. The tentacles seemed never ending. When they finished one off, another replaced it.

"There's no end to them!" Bea cried as she impaled one on her great sword.

"They have to have a main body somewhere," Lyria shouted in response. The tentacles seemed to appear from strange portals in the floor. Their owner could be anywhere. Even beneath the floor… "It's down where the light shines! We cannot reach it!"

"We've no choice but to flee, then!" Calsifer shouted in response.

"What are we waiting for?" Lyria sheathed her daggers and took off towards the staircase. Calsifer yanked the gate lever down so the main gates on the spiral opened. Lyria's feet pounded against the stone of the ramp as she sprinted towards the exit. Whatever creature was attacking them was reluctant to let them escape. Tentacles sprang up on either side of Lyria as she ran, their fangs eager for a meal. She weaved in and out of them. She hadn't run this fast in a long time. She was afraid that she would run out of energy before they made it to the exit.

Relief flooded through her as she sprinted down the narrow tunnel and back into the Guild basement. Once all her pawns were inside, she slammed the gate shut and leaned back against it, breathing heavily. She stood there panting for a while, catching her breath before she burst out laughing. She wasn't sure what caused her mirth, but she couldn't help it. Maybe it was simply nervous laughter from their narrow escape. Or maybe because it would sound completely ridiculous when she would report to Barnaby they were attacked by giant tentacles.

* * *

_A/N: The Everfall is a magnificent, mystical place and I doubt I did it justice. I did the best I could, though I'll probably go back and edit at some point. It's one of my favorite places in the game and by far the most mysterious. It was fun writing about it! :D I believe you find a Wakestone __**shard **__on your first ever visit to the Everfall, but for convenience, I just made it one whole Wakestone. _

_ SlowActingPoison: Thanks so much for reading! Ranger class is so much fun, at least in my opinion. I love the fast-paced style that a rouge-like class has. I've heard that Mystic Archer is just WIN when fighting lots of things. XD I am indeed on the PS3, though I must admit I am a stranger to the online play. I usually play offline, though I just recently changed that, so Cal's available for hire if you want! Please forgive me if I am kind of derpy about the whole thing :P_

_ Neanda: Bitterblack is __**hard. **__When I started, I was level 90-ish and I got beaten down so badly! I'm at lvl 114 now and I'm still having a bit of trouble. The final boss nearly murdered me, but somehow I survived... It definitely requires a bit of patience, but I was happy to meet something challenging! It made defeating all the difficult bosses super rewarding! I leveled up 6 times when I defeated Death XD _

_ Raven the blood witch: I am considering adding in Dark Arisen, though I'm kinda unsure how to incorporate it. I might just tack it on at the end, maybe. :P _

_Thanks all, for reading! I really appreciate it! :D_


	13. Chasing Shadows

The noble quarter was a sight to behold. It was far more open than the winding, narrow streets of the market place and less crowded. Every plant had been well-tended. Bushes had been trimmed and lined in neat rows and vibrant flowers were blooming in most windows. The mansions were grand; big enough to house a dozen people or more. They put Lyria's tiny one-room house to shame, making it seem more of a hut than a house. Each one seemed a miniature stone castle, with banners bearing a house crest and a guard at every door. Up ahead was the Duke's magnificent palace. Its tall spires seemed to brush against the sky and mingle with the clouds. Formidable walls surrounded the entire area and guards seemed to stand at every corner. Such an enormous place was bound to have its hidden passages and secret rooms. Lyria felt a bit of childish curiosity, feeling an impulse to explore every corner of it. Never had she laid eyes on something so marvelous.

Nobles ambled lazily amongst the courtyard, out for a pleasant evening stroll after the rains that cleansed the land and made the air smell fresh. The women were clad in gowns of silk, the finest fabrics their families could afford. Each one wore their shimmering hair in braids and elegant up-dos lined with pearls or covered by a fine hat. Most had their arm wrapped around that of a gentleman that carried himself with the utmost dignity. They sported colorful robes or fine tunics and trousers that made them look polished and distinguished. When she first noticed all the nobles, she felt like a dirty ragamuffin in her cheap, muddy armor and with her thick, matted hair.

Most paid her no mind, as if she weren't there at all. They probably thought her some unkempt street rat come to pray at the chapel down the road. She kept her eyes low and made sure not to look anyone in the eye. How did one behave amongst nobility? What courtesy was she supposed to give them? Lyria hadn't the slightest idea.

She looked down at the slightly crumpled parchment in her hand. Her name had been written on it in elegant, swirling handwriting, along with a proclamation that she was a member of the Wyrm Hunt, the Duke's guard. The same guard that was supposed to protect her village in exchange for their fealty. Fury bubbled up inside her when she thought of Poll and the other guards that ran from the dragon, instead of taking up arms in the people's defense.

_I could do a lot better than those louts._

A man by the name of Ser Duncan paid her a visit at the pawn guild mere minutes after her journey into the Everfall. She had reported what she had witnessed to Barnaby. The blue light, the monsters, the wakestone, all of it. He confirmed her suspicions by noting that the light at the bottom was not something that occurred before. This information seemed to unsettle him and he vowed to double the guard near the Everfall if something were to happen. Then Ser Duncan arrived, thrusting the writ into her hands and telling her to pay Ser Maximillian a visit as the newest member of the Wyrm Hunt. It wasn't quite the message she was expecting, for there was no mention of Mercedes and the hydra. She assumed this was her reward for her feat and was honored to be a part of it. She wasn't sure, however, if she was ready to be placed under the scrutiny of many high-born strangers.

Ser Maximillian had the kindest face of everyone there. It was easy to tell him apart from the other guards by his manner of dress. He hardly seemed pretentious and even gave her a polite nod when she approached. It appeared he was the only one capable of a genuine smile, and was quite affable when Lyria dangled the writ in front of her for him to see.

"Ah, Arisen. My men have told me much of you. I have expected your visit."

Unsure of how to respond, she gave him a slight nod and a gentle smile. "Lyria, I am called. Well met, Ser."

"I am Ser Maximillian Eizenstern, Captain of the Hunt, so named by His Grace Duke Edmun Dragonsbane."

_What a long-winded introduction… How does anyone remember that? _His speech was proper, as is natural to one of his station. She couldn't help but find her lack of formal experience…embarrassing. It was a good thing he was a kindly man. At least on the outside.

"I beg your forbearance whilst I detail what is expected of you in the Hunt."

"I'm listening."

Lyria listened intently for fear that he would find her disrespectful. It was quite the speech too, about her responsibilities and what was involved in the Wyrm Hunt. The Duke must have found some use for her, since the missions handed to members of the Hunt came from the man himself, according to Ser Maximillian. If she did plenty of these tasks, she would no doubt earn his attention. Lyria did find it a bit questionable when he said they were focusing on dealing with the dragon. She hadn't exactly heard of any troops rallying against it, though she could have just been uninformed. It did make her feel better when he mentioned that he is to give the Arisen any aid as she may require.

"I would pray you return this assistance in kind. Many hopes are pinned upon you, Ser."

_No pressure or anything. _"Since I was first given the title of Arisen, I've always been serving. Now will not be any different."

"I am glad to hear it."

"What would you have me do?"

Maximillian reached down and picked up a stone slab that had been resting at his feet. He hefted it into Lyria's hands. It was a bit heavy and she almost dropped it on her feet. There was writing on the front of it, engraved in strange symbols Lyria had never seen before. It had to be some ancient tongue of some sort, since the stone looked as if it had weathered many years.

"As I was setting about to find work for you, I came upon this slate."

"Do you know what this writing is?" Lyria turned it over in her hands a few times, examining it for any kind of hint. Her knowledge of history was a bit lacking, though.

"I know not its origin, or its age, but judging by its appearance, it is rather old. So old, our men could only read a few words: _dragon, scar, Arisen, heart… _What little we know all points to you, ser. Best you should have it."

"Is there…aught I should do with it?" There wasn't much she _could _do with it, since she couldn't read it unless she had one of Maximillian's translators, but even they couldn't decipher much.

"We need to know if there is aught of import written there. Your task is to find out."

"'Tis a bit difficult to do that when I've no leads to act on," Lyria remarked with furrowed brows.

"Many people come to Gran Soren daily. Inquire with the good folk in the square," he suggested.

Mason's smug face came to mind. He was a shady character, to be sure, but he seemed the person who knew a lot of things that other people didn't.

Lyria gave Maximillian a slight bow. "I shall do that at once."

* * *

"So, you could eat if you wished to."

Lyria sat across from Calsifer, digging her spoon into her meal and devouring it as though she hadn't eaten for days. Nothing in Cassardis compared to the remarkable delicacies to be found in the capital. Many people frequented the alehouse in the evening. Every table was full of off-duty guards, merchants, and farmers come to partake in a hearty meal or drink mead 'till they couldn't see straight. The temperature always cooled as it got darker out; even in the summer the air had a few icy chills. But in this place, there were so many people, they had enough heat to rival a fire. Lyria had shed her cloak and tied her hair back in an attempt to avoid perspiring on her neck. It was worth weathering the crowd for the quality food the alehouse served. Even now, the tempting aroma of baking bread and chicken soup broke through the stench of sweaty men and ale breath.

"But I do not require food for sustenance as you do, Master." Calsifer seemed to have no remote interest in the food, not even sparing it a glance.

"But you _could," _Lyria countered while pointing her spoon at him.

Calsifer sighed. "Yes, I suppose I could."

With a mischievous smirk, Lyria gently pushed the bowl towards him. "Then here, try some."

"Is this necessary?"

"Aye. It's delicious, you have to taste it. You asked why I'm in such a good mood. I'm showing you why." Lyria scooped up a spoonful of orange mush and waved it in front of his face.

"What is it?"

Lyria chuckled. Calsifer was smart enough to inquire about what he was going to eat before eating it. "'Tis called cobbler, I'm told. 'Tis oat mash—like porridge almost—with peaches and cream. Perfectly edible and delicious."

Calsifer lifted a finger and scooped some up from inside the bowl. He gave her one cautionary glance before gingerly tasting it. It was soon gone in a matter of seconds. "It has an…interesting taste, Master. I can see why you like it."

"We don't have food like this back home. Fish, fish, fish, and more fish. That's all we eat, day after day. Maybe the occasional chicken or vegetable, but usually, fish. Would you believe this is one of the few times I've had fruit?"

"Fruit doesn't grow in Cassardis?"

"Not really. No one has time to plant anything, anyway. We're too busy—"

"Fishing?"

"Aye," she managed to say in the midst of her laughter.

Lyria finished off her meal in peace, allowing Calsifer to take a bit more. He wouldn't admit he enjoyed it, but she could see it in his face every time he took another small helping. When it was gone and her stomach full, she leaned back and stared out at the fountain square. It was beginning to clear out as darkness fell. Soon all would be tranquil, with the wind as the only sound.

"Are those two quite finished yet?" Rook and Bea were sitting on the edge of the fountain, pawing at the water as if it held something within its depths. The water splashing from above sprayed on them, make them appear a bit damp. They had taken an interest in it when they arrived in the square, and Lyria opted to just leave them in their curiosity as she went to get something to eat.

"There could be something interesting within," Calsifer suggested. He wasn't immune to the inquisitive nature of pawns.

"I assure you, Cal, there is nothing in there but water. I swear, sometimes you three are worse than children."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Cal, people are _staring. _A grown man and woman should not be splashing in the fountain!"

"Should we tell them to stop?"

"No. Just let them have their fun. Now is a time to relax, not fuss over trivial things. But, you know what? Somehow this reminds me of how I used to be afraid of water when I was little."

Calsifer raised an eyebrow. "Truly?"

"My mother would always have a hard time getting me into the bath. I wore my mud stains and scratches like badges of honor. I refused to have them taken away."

"What did you do to earn them?"

"I would climb in trees and sometimes the rooftops. Valmiro and I liked to see who could roll down the hill by the chapel the fastest. He was always interested in plants and animals, so we would oft dig in the dirt at his behest. Sometimes, I got into fights with some of the boys my age. They used to tease Quina because she was always quiet and shied away from most people. I can't say they didn't tease me, too. I was always 'runt' to 'em. Ha, but 'tis a funny thing. The 'runt' would always be the one to give 'em a lovely black eye or make 'em loose a tooth or two. They would run to their parents and complain. I'd get told off by 'em, but my father would always tousle my hair and tell me he was proud…"

Lyria's voice drifted off at the mention of her father with a faraway look in her eyes. She was somewhere else now, remembering the days of her youth. His face was fading away as the years went on, but she could still remember his warm chocolate eyes and thick, raven hair that he had passed on to her. She had always been fondest of him, since her mother died when she was very young. It had been easy to cope with his passing, but sometimes she couldn't help but feel pangs of grief every now and then.

"Your father is my namesake," Calsifer remarked after long moments of quiet.

"That he is. 'Tis a good name. One that should be kept alive."

"I am proud to bear it, Arisen."

"Hail, friend. Been some time, hasn't it?" Lyria recognized Mason's deep, accented voice amongst the chatter of the alehouse patrons. He stood beside her table, arms crossed and bearing the same confident grin. The kind of smile he wore as a sign, saying he knew a great deal more than he let on.

"Mason. I thought I'd find you here."

"I trust you've been well?"

"Fine, thanks. You're here about that…thing you wanted to speak to me of." The was no sense in idle conversation with this man. Any talk at all was most likely just to butter her up for what he really wanted of her.

"You're not one to mince words, are you? I indeed have work for you, if you are interested."

"I'd hear what it is afore I agree to it, yes?"

"There is word that there is someone in the castle who has aroused some suspicion as of late. If that be true, he'll have need to leave the castle eventually, no? All I ask is that you keep watch. If you see someone leaving the castle, shadow them."

"You said this wasn't…technically illegal? Surely people would get suspicious of _me_ as well."

"I only have need of your eyes. Follow them and see what business has them out. I'll do the rest."

_I shudder to think what 'the rest' means. _"Trail someone who may or may not be involved in illegal activities? I would hope there is some kind of coin in it for me. I've a dire need of it."

"Skulking about is more my line than yours, I know, but pray, lay your chivalry aside this once. I'd do it myself, but there's aught has me away from Gran Soren for a time. Nothing for it, I fear. Tell your findings to Arsmith. We have an arrangement. He will give you your coin."

"Very well, then. But there is something I need of you, other than coin."

"Oh? Getting a bit greedy, are we, Arisen?"

"N-no! What I require is information." Lyria reached into her pack and pulled out the stone slab from earlier. It took up most of the space in the bag, to her annoyance, and wasn't the lightest thing to carry around. She hefted it onto the table with a _thud_ and pushed it towards the center for Mason to see. He seemed intrigued and sat down to examine it.

"I need to find someone who can decipher this, or at least tell me what it is. We could only make out a few words that seem to point to me. Do you know of anyone of that sort?"

"Hmm… Do you know aught of the Hillfigure Knoll?" Lyria shook her head. "No? 'Tis a ways north of here. There is a drawing on the hill of a man. He bears a scar on his heart, or at least the chest. It may be worth your time to investigate there."

"Thank you, Mason. I shall ensure this task of yours is finished."

"Tread carefully, friend. And quietly, what's more."

* * *

The night was still in the noble quarter. Though the rains had gone, they left gentle winds in their wake, rustling the branches on the trees and billowing Lyria's cloak. Each breeze contained the slightest hint of ice that made goosebumps trail along her skin. It may have been her homesick mind imagining it, but she thought she could smell salt water on the wind. It felt alien without the caws of the sea birds and the sounds of vessels docking at port after days of sailing. It was far too quiet without them and empty. All the nobles were snug in their luxurious beds in their monstrous houses, dreaming away without a care in the world. Two guards stood night watch at the castle gates, but the area was otherwise barren of people.

Many people in Cassardis feared the night. She had been raised with the mindset that the dark hid many gruesome things of inhuman and violent nature. Within the walls of the village, they were relatively safe. But to venture outside was to put your life in danger. Or so Adaro told her when she was old enough to hunt alone. Indeed, Gransys nights were black as pitch. Though bright stars dotted the colorless expanse, they shed no light on the world below. Without a lantern, it was impossible to see anything, even if it were right next to you. Lyria felt very exposed and unsafe without one.

It was necessary to not light her lantern, lest the man she was supposed to shadow discover her. Lyria had little experience in stealth, but common sense dictated that the cover of darkness was a blessing to any shadow stalker. Why else would Gransys nights be so dangerous? The guards were unaware of her presence, and she hoped it would stay that way. If they knew she were there, it could tip off her target. Her pawns, however, were another story.

Of course they chose a moment where silence was of utmost importance to begin fidgeting and chatting amongst themselves. She was already regretting bringing them along. Calsifer's armor was clunky and Bea seemed inclined to start smashing things in hopes some kind of bobble would be inside. Much worse than children. Even the little ones in Cassardis weren't as disruptive.

The four of them were seated on the grass beside a tree. The chapel was beside them, with light pouring out of its stained glass windows. It was one of the only places that never truly closed, for anyone needing the Maker's guidance could come at any given time. The light was dim, so Lyria had no fear that her hiding spot was a poor one. Her pawns just couldn't seem to sit still, and that made her nervous.

"Will you please be quiet?" It felt like that was the hundredth time she said that to Bea. Rook seemed to be the most obedient of all of them. He was a man of few words to begin with.

"I apologize, Master. We have been here awhile though. Do you think our man is not coming?"

"The night is still young, Bea. Give it time. Now keep your voice down."

"Look there!" came Calsifer's excited whisper.

His finger pointed to the side gate that led to a stairwell. The stone steps winded down into the farmlands; a quick shortcut if one did not feel like taking the busy main road. At first, Lyria thought it a trick of the eye, for what she saw could have easily been a shadow. The thought was quickly dismissed, as there was no one standing there to cast such a shadow. It was, in fact, a figure clad in black. It was difficult to distinguish who it was or what they were wearing from the angle she sat at. Now _that_ looked suspicious.

The gates to the castle rolled shut with a mighty _slam _that diverted her attention away from the figure. Someone had come through them by the looks of it. He was clearly someone of high standing by the golden armor he wore that glistened in the light of the lantern belted to his waist. His full blonde hair was slicked back and his face clean shaven. A cape of royal purple dangled from his shoulders, stopped from fluttering about in the wind by the enormous shield strapped to his back. Lyria would have thought him a noble come to get some air had he not approached the figure.

They conversed for a brief moment in the shadows, their voices so low Lyria couldn't hear a thing. He then turned his back to the figure and scanned the area, most like to see if someone was watching. Lyria held her breath as his eyes glanced over her hiding spot. Her fingers grasped at the tree, as if it could protect her. For a moment, she thought he looked right at her. She stared him down, silently ordering him not to notice her. She chose her spot well, for he stared in the other direction and made for the stairwell. The figure had disappeared.

"A knight of the Duke's court?" Calsifer whispered in her ear, sounding a bit bewildered.

"Looks that way. Come."

Lyria waited until he was clear of the gates before sneaking after him. When she reached the threshold, she pressed herself against the stone of the wall, peering out into the stairwell to make sure he had descended the first level of steps. Her pawns stayed a few paces behind her, waiting to see what she would do next. This part was easy, even if there were a few torches lighting the area. All she had to do was stay one level above him. If he looked up, all he would see was the bottom of the stairs above his head. She made sure to tread lightly here, for her footsteps would echo if she stepped hard enough.

He did not linger for long in the farmlands. He stayed on the muddy trail for a short moment before taking a sharp left into the fountain square. Lyria calmly strolled past the guard at the archway, trying not to make herself seem too suspicious. He gave her a polite nod as she passed him, which she returned, not taking her eyes off her target. Every market stall was empty, with all their wares tucked away for safekeeping. There were a few stragglers in the area, mostly the drunkards Lyria had seen at the alehouse. The man walked straight past the inn, towards a narrow alley.

"Don't splash in the fountain," Lyria whispered sternly to her pawns, knowing their tendency for such things.

The alley let out to the top-most level of the walkways surrounding the canal. The waters below were still, with small boats floating at the stone docks. A few beggars who lived in the slums beside it lingered here and there, looking downtrodden in their ragged clothing. The man crossed one of the bridges and continued down another narrow road. She hid herself behind a building, watching him amble down the street. Her stomach dropped a bit as she realized they were heading into the venery.

A frown crossed her face as two of the women who…worked there waved to him and giggled with delight. Her scowl deepened when she saw him stop and nod to them, making them giggle even more.

"By the Maker, if _this _is what he left the castle for…" The mere thought of it being true infuriated her. It would have been a waste of time, then. Not to mention it was a disgusting way to spend time, for men and women both.

"I don't understand, Master," Calsifer whispered.

"Those women are…you know…they do…things…for money." It made her feel sick just speaking of it.

"What things?"

"For the love of... There isn't time to discuss things like that. It's better that you don't know." Calsifer seemed hopelessly confused at that, but said nothing more.

Relief flooded through her as the man turned and continued on his way down the street, leaving the women alone to gossip about him. Lyria walked past as if she too were simply out for a stroll, not deigning to look at them. She could feel their eyes on her though. Or maybe on Calsifer, which was extremely likely.

Around the corner, the man stopped at one of the houses lining the street. The shutters were wide open, allowing light to pour into the street. He stopped and turned around once more. Lyria ducked behind a building, out of his line of sight. Satisfied, he swiveled around and tapped his knuckles on the front door. As soon as it opened and he slipped inside, she darted over to one of the open windows and peered inside.

A woman sat on a wooden dining table, beside an unlit hearth. Lyria had seen her before in the fountain square, as a merchant perhaps. Madeline, she believed her name to be. Her legs were crossed and she bore a teasing smile on her painted lips. The blonde curls of her hair bounced as she moved. In her hands was a folded piece of paper that she waved in front of the man as though it were bait. He stood before her, straight as a rail and imposing. He did not seem amused by her antics, and in turn, this amused Madeline. Her laughter was melodic. Lyria got the impression he wanted the piece of paper immediately so he could leave this place, and she was getting on his nerves. He tried to grab it from her, but she moved her hand so he slipped past it.

"Just what is this scrap to you?" Her voice was almost seductive, which made Lyria furrow her brows. Madeline turned in Lyria's direction, making her duck lower beneath the window. The man did not answer, but it was visible on his face that he was fed up with her. Perhaps to tease him even more, Madeline slipped the paper between her cleavage, for her dress was rather low-cut.

"Loose those lips and might be I repay in kind."

Not swayed by her, he walked up and snatched the paper, turning away from her to read it. Lyria had to fight back laughter at the rejection. She half expected him to fall for it, despite how stern he was. Madeline huffed and put her hands her hips, watching his reaction to the words he read. When he finished, he nodded in approval and unhooked a pouch from his belt. It jingled, suggesting there was coin inside. "Good work," he spoke as he tossed it towards her. His voice had a heavy accent. There was a greedy gleam in her eyes when she received the money.

The man moved to leave, but she caught his arm, stopping him. She trailed her fingers up to his shoulder, murmuring, "Anything else I might…work on for you?"

He forcefully shoved her away, pushing her into the wall. "I bid you good day." His tone was harsh and he didn't bother looking at her as he paced towards the exit. Madeline frowned as she watched him leave, but didn't seem too hurt when she began to open the pouch and examine how much coin was inside.

Lyria heard the door fly open and twisted away from the window so her back leaned against the wall. She gestured to her pawns to stay silent and watched him to see which direction he would go. It seemed fortune favored her that evening, for he turned and went the opposite direction down the street until he disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

_A/N: Anyone else notice how the pawns seem rather talkative during this quest? I wanted to turn around and tell 'em to shut up. First time I did this quest, I laughed at the whole "Julien is not amused" thing. I cut out what Mason says about him being involved in Salvation. It's no huge spoiler that Julien is the Night's Champion. It was blatantly obvious and I was not shocked at all with what happens later in the game. So, I tried to make it a little less obvious, to make that later event sting a bit more. I thought I'd throw in some interaction between Lyria and Cal. See how I can develop some friendship between them. Besides, even the Arisen needs to take it easy every now and then!_

_ Guest: To be honest, I flat out skipped the ogre my first playthrough. Yep, I'm a wimp. I took the side paths instead. As for Bitterblack, I'll probably do it separate, if I do it at all. I was considering doing it post-game before the extensive Everfall stuff, since that's when you're significantly stronger. But it just doesn't seem like it'll fit well. :P_

_ Neanda: Yeah, I think I'll stick with Rook for a while. I mean, he's your first pawn ever. Sentimental value, right? Want to know how derpy I am? I stuck with him in-game until the griffin fight at Bluemoon Tower, and I lost him in the part where you run from it while the path crumbles behind you. Then I realized, "Oh, maybe I should get higher leveled pawns." Not one of my brightest moments. xD Thanks for pointing those mistakes out. I'll go back and fix 'em! And naw, I'm a bigger wimp. I always play on easy mode. I'm the kinda person who cares more about the story and I don't want to spend hours grinding & struggling to get to the next part. And dang 157!? How do you people do it? O.o_

_ SlowActingPoison Hooray for foreshadowing! I thought it would be fun to hint at what is soon to happen to the Everfall ;) _

_Thanks guys! :D_


	14. The Cypher

"I hope your boots are comfortable today. We've a great deal of walking ahead of us."

Lyria and her pawns strolled along the bustling fountain square of Gran Soren. The sky had shed all of its tears the previous day and the grey clouds had been chased away by the bright sun. It seemed all of the townsfolk were outside enjoying the fine day. Every merchant was already at work advertising their wares and traders ambled about looking for the right people to barter with. The scent of boiling herbs wafted from the apothecary, reminding Lyria to stock up on a few poultices before setting out. Loud, ringing bell tolls resounded in the air, announcing the coming of another hour.

With the money given to her by Arsmith, Lyria could afford an elegant pair of stilettos. She was surprised by the large sum of coin handed to her in a cloth pouch. The tavern owner simply smiled and remarked that she had done something far more important than she realized, earning the hefty amount of gold. There was no sense in complaining when that coin bought her fine new supplies. Her new daggers were well-crafted, double-edged blades of tempered steel with firm, curved hilts. And of course, they were sharp enough to tear through thick flesh and scales. She also treaded with ease in her new boots that were specifically made for a great deal of walking. Calsifer looked rather dashing in the new plate mail she had bought for him as well.

"How far north are we to travel, Master?" Calsifer inquired.

Lyria pulled out her crinkled brown map and sat down at the edge of the fountain. Certain locations had been circled in red ink, beginning with Gran Soren and ending at tiny point representing their destination. While she spoke, Lyria trailed her index finer along the path they were to follow. "The innkeep said to follow the northern most path to Conquest Road and pass by the fortress Windbluff Tower into the northface forest. We've quite the journey to look forward to."

"Then we should set out now ere we end up walking at nightfall when we return," Bea suggested.

"Aye, that's the plan. Let's get moving then."

The plains outside Gran Soren stretched before them once they stepped off the stone bridge outside the north gate. The grasses were more verdant after soaking in the rain water. A bright blue expanse stretched above their heads, with puffs of white gliding slowly along it. That one stretch of Gransys seemed to go on for miles, reminding Lyria that what was written on her map was not to scale. It was an enormous chunk of land that would take a while to traverse. And yet, Lyria was eager to see it all.

Instead of taking the path heading back towards the waycastle, they turned right and set down the northern trail. It passed through crumbled buildings and walls that appeared to be weakening with each minute they stood. Moss and ivy had grown over most of the stone, assimilating it into the environment. Perhaps they had been part of the city once before suffering some sort of assault and had been too damaged to repair. Lyria could imagine an even bigger city standing where they now stood.

"Mayhap the dragon did this in the Duke's time…" Lyria mused while glancing around at the structures like an awestruck tourist.

"It seems it has aged a great deal. Could it have been even before then?" Calsifer seemed intrigued by the prospect.

"It's possible."

They passed under a stone archway with hanging vines and loose bricks. It seemed a hazard to anyone walking the trails, as it seemed it would fall onto their heads any moment. The environment was the least of their worries, though. Lyria had come to expect goblins and wolves on the paths from Cassardis, and the ruins seemed as apt a spot as any. The threats, however, came in the form of bandits. She knew it the instant she heard a man shout, "Turn out your pockets!"

A ruffian clad in dark clothes leaped down from his perch atop one of the broken pillars. Only a bandit would point rusted daggers at her and demand all the gold she carried in her coin purse. Dealing with someone of this sort would not be too much of a bother. She could already predict where the other cutpurses were hiding amongst the tall grasses and ruined buildings. What worried her was that they existed right outside the walls of Gran Soren.

Lyria crossed her arms indignantly. "Who's askin'?"

"I don't believe that was a question, missy," the man growled, quickly losing his patience.

"Well, that's a shame. I would 'ave shared with you—and your friends hidin' o'er yonder—had you asked nicely."

The bandit lunged forward and tried to get a good swing at her with his daggers. Calsifer was one step ahead of him, blocking his attack with his shield. It knocked the man backwards and made blood trickle from his nose. After muttering a few curses, he howled, "Get 'em!"

Several others leaped out onto the path with smug grins on their battle scarred faces. Lyria counted three or four of them, all wielding daggers in desperate need of a whetstone except for the one archer with a chipped short bow. Archers were trouble, as she knew from being one herself, so she dashed towards him first. She rolled out of the way of an assault of quick strikes and lashed out at the man aiming arrows at her chest. The bow fell out of his hands the moment her stilettos slashed through his arms and sent him staggering backwards. He proved easy to dispatch at that point. The man who first assaulted the party earned a writhing ball of lightning to the chest and fell to the ground sparking. Bea nearly sliced a man in two with her massive great sword and Calsifer finished off the last with a shield bash and a quick sword thrust.

"Bandits so close to the city?" Calsifer seemed genuinely concerned as he sheathed his weapon.

"I wonder if the Duke knows of it. There should be guards posted out here," Lyria added. She was not thrilled to have encountered them on a path many traders walked. It was relieving there was no one around to witness the fight.

The path drifted off northward, just as indicated on the map. A wide river cut through the land, requiring a moss-covered stone bridge to keep the trail going. Lyria's lips upturned into a smile as she saw the river let out at the ocean beyond the towers of the Duke's castle. The azure waters were calm and the tide had drawn back away from the rocky cliffs. They weren't the waters of the south that she was so familiar with, but it reminded her of home all the same.

Conquest Road brought them closer to the cliffs by the sea. The wide plains were home to grazing wild oxen that uttered deep bellows as Lyria passed. A few more bandits persisted in attacking them, along with the ever bothersome goblins. They even had to save a couple innocent passerby from the hungry talons of snow harpies. Their carts and supplies had been damaged by the creatures, but they escaped with their lives. Rook ended up igniting the harpies and the rancid scent of burnt flesh and feathers lingered on Lyria's clothes after the ordeal.

As the trees grew thicker and the plains began to give way to forest land, the trails began to twist around a bit. The road split, with the right path curving up towards an imposing fortress situated atop a hill. The turrets and outer walls had eroded with time, but time did not diminish its strength. Several soldiers patrolled the battlements with swords or spears in hand. They were amply prepared for an assault if one were to occur, or so it seemed from the outside looking in. Windbluff Tower, Lyria's map told her; the Duke's military fort in the north. There was little business to attend to there, so she passed by with a polite nod to the guards stationed at the entrance.

Pine trees soon populated the land as they pressed forward into the northern forest. The trees were not as close knit as those in the Witchwood, and the lack of fog and shadows was a welcome change. The wolves, however, were not. Those of the north were much larger than regular wolves, with thick fur of pure white. Lyria had been told of dire wolves before by Adaro, who had encountered some in his younger days. More vicious than any of the starved beasts that dwelled outside Cassardis. They proved difficult for her pawns to dispatch, for they were nimble. Lyria was the only one in the party quick enough to keep up, and she had to stop to catch her breath several times. The foursome managed to dispatch a few dire wolves before the remaining decided to turn tail and flee. It wasn't because the group was incredibly terrifying, but rather the fact that a large shadow flew above them.

"What was that?" Lyria sheathed her daggers and drew her longbow, expecting an aerial assault of some kind. The shadow had been a large one and her mind raced with the possibilities. Birds flew from their perches in the trees, crying as they disappeared into the sky. She could only imagine what kind of creature would make the animals, from the birds to the wolves, flee in terror. A bright flash of red popped into her mind and she could see the glistening crimson scales of the dragon in the hot summer sun. She was lying in the wet sand on the shores, watching in terror as the beast reached a massive claw forward and-

A bone chilling shriek pierced through the air as something large swooped low above them and slammed onto the ground right behind them. Its talons missed scratching her head by mere inches. When Lyria turned around, the creature she saw did not bear bright red scales, but rather feathers of rich chocolate and snow white. Its curved beak scooped up a stray goblin and swallowed it whole. A lion's tail whipped back and forth excitedly. Lyria found herself staring into the pale blue eyes of an eagle. She staggered backwards and would have fallen had Calsifer not been there to catch her.

"That's…That's a…_griffin…" _ It was enormous. The dragon dwarfed it by a long shot, but it was still rather sizeable. It was strange, but Lyria did not find it as terrifying as the dragon. Its feathers were so beautiful and vibrant that for a moment Lyria wondered how soft they were, wanting to run her fingers through them. Its powerful wings seemed to almost glow with electrical magicks. If anything, it was a majestic beast worthy of respect.

It was still a mighty creature and probably wouldn't hesitate to attack if provoked. Lyria was relieved that it seemed to take no interest in them, satisfied with the meal it made out of the goblin. With a final shriek, it jumped into the air and flew off into the sky back towards Windbluff Tower.

"Valmiro will wet his pants when I tell 'im about this," Lyria murmured as she and her pawns watched the griffin fly off.

* * *

"This must be it." Lyria raised a hand and pointed her index finger at a large hill in the midst of the forest. The trail swirled this way and that, ending at certain points and beginning at others. The dirt was ink on a canvas, drawing the likeness of a man on the hillside. With her finger, she pointed to each item that distinguished this picture as a person.

"Do ya see it? There's his shield and o'er there his spear. And there's the head and…and the...scar on his chest…" Beside the figure was an arrangement of stones in the appearance of a doorway. The tunnel seemed to go deeper into the hillside; a cave of sorts. Lyria trudged up the hill, awestruck by the figure carved into the land. Mason's information was spot on. There was, without a doubt, something significant here for her.

"_He who knows that I know what he seeks to know, knows it well…"_

Lyria shot her gaze skyward, in the direction the voice came from. Someone was sitting atop the rocks that served as the cave entrance. His manner of dress was unlike anything she had seen, almost as if he had come from another time. His eyes stared far off into the distance, seeing something in the horizon that Lyria did not.

_"…while he who knows not, knows not what I know, or know not."_

His words were puzzling. Riddles Lyria could not make sense of, and yet, she couldn't help but feel there was some wisdom to be had within them. His voice was tranquil, almost monotone, as if he could feel nothing but inner peace and contentment. The words drifted off into the gentle breezes and Lyria found herself staring up at him, waiting for him to say more. His mouth did not open again, and it did not need to. His eyes stared pointedly into hers, as if the riddle he spoke were directed at her. A loud gasp escaped her lips as she felt a fierce stirring in her chest where her heart belonged. A soft golden glow emitted from her scar, a reaction she had come to associate with the dragon.

When the heat faded and she recuperated from it, she looked up to see a new face staring at her. He was even more startling than the man who spoke riddles. He was clad in white robes, tattered and in need of patching. Hair of silver and skin beginning to wrinkle showed signs of his physical age, though he had a certain aura about him that suggested he was far, far older. The skin on his hands was charred and blackened, as if it had been burned. His eyes were serious, and his voice had an authority to it. "You see me, yes?"

For a while, Lyria stared at him, unsure of what to say though the words were on the tip of her tongue. She was mystified, to say the least, by his bizarre presence. Was he a ghost? He seemed it, the way he tentatively asked the question. With a slight nod, she replied, "Aye. I see you."

"Then congratulations are due. You have found the man you seek."

Her eyes widened as he stepped forward and offered a polite bow. It was then she noticed the dark, faded scar that marked the center of his chest. "I am…Or was, perhaps, like you. A child of man, bound to the dragon."

_Another Arisen? Like myself? _While this thought began to settle in, another joined it. The man who spoke riddles came to stand beside this old Arisen. By standing side by side, it occurred to her that he was this Arisen's pawn. Even more interesting to her was that they bore almost the exact same appearance, albeit the pawn looked much younger and healthier.

"Well met, young Arisen. I am he who was forged by the dragon." With a flourish of a burnt hand, he gestured for her to follow him into the cave in the hill and began walking inside with the pawn at his heels. Hesitantly, Lyria paced after him and motioned for her pawns to do the same.

The interior was not too comfortable, for everything was built of stone. The walls, the floor, even the furniture. Lyria wasn't sure she wanted to sit down anyway, too excited by this new discovery to sit still. Questions were buzzing through her head and this man could no doubt answer them. The other Arisen sat reclined in a chair of carved grey stone with his pawn standing beside him, watching her with interest. The dim light of the candles arranged on a rock shelf cast shadows on his aged face, though he looked far from menacing.

"Well met Arisen of the present day, new-forged link in the grand chain… You have come seeking meaning for that slate and the words it bears. There is none. None save that it brought you here to me"

His words were blunt. Lyria was unsurprised that this was true and even less that he knew of it before she had the chance to pull the slate from her pack and show it to him. This was a means for him to reach out to her so that he could speak with the newest Arisen. She was a bit angered by this, having carried the heavy stone slab all this way for no reason. Her aching shoulders were furious.

"Who are you?" She found herself asking the biggest of one of the many questions pooling together in her mind.

"My form can be discerned only by true Arisen. I am the Dragonforged."

"Have you fought the dragon? Where is he now?"

"Patience, young one. You have many questions which shall be answered in due time. Great, proud men have flocked to the dragon's den with the notion that they will be the ones to slay it. They charged forward to meet their gruesome ends. You would be wise to bide your time and allow your strength to flourish. Only then will you be fit to seek out the dragon."

"I-I understand. Thank you, for your wisdom."

"Go now. Tell him that gave you the cipher of what you have heard here."

* * *

_A/N: Have I ever mentioned that I adore griffins? I despise the quest that makes you hunt one down. It made me feel like a terrible human being, although there is no denying that the battle itself is pretty epic. The griffin battle theme is one of my favorite songs from the game. I find them to be very beautiful, fascinating creatures. Also, random fun fact: My neighboring high school has a griffin as it's mascot, which is pretty sweet. I was more than happy to include an encounter with one! _

_ Neanda: Haha, I'm glad you enjoyed it! I thought it was the best chapter so far too! :D And ah, that makes sense. I've reached like 134 by defeating Death twice along with other creatures. I'm trying to level up as high as I can for Daimon's big-bad second form. I'm glad to hear Cal's doing well in your party! I'm sure the knowledge he gained will be super useful! He's really sweet, isn't he? Every time something happens to me, he's always like, "Arisen, I'm at your side!" He just makes me go "Awwww..." sometimes. Yeah, there is a typo in his name. That extra 'i' isn't supposed to be there. I realized it too late and was too lazy to fix it... Your pawn, Ami, is awesome! Her spells kick butt and pulled me out of a lot of tough situations xD_

_ annethepyro: Really? It makes a lot more sense for it to show up before the hydra, doesn't it? Thanks for all your support :)_

_ SlowActingPoison: I liked Aerith! I haven't been able to use her too much due to the huge level difference, since the tough baddies annihilate her very quickly and makes me feel sad... I have been trying to bring her along on occasion so she can learn some useful things about the various Bitterblack monsters that will hopefully make fighting them easier for you! Her healing spells were mighty useful though! I'll find some way to include her in this, but just note it will be generic pawn behavior, since I don't want to interfere with whatever vision you have for her, if that makes sense._

_If ya'll want me to use your pawn as a support pawn in the story, all you gotta do is ask. Rook & Bea will be headin' out sooner or later :)_

_Thanks a bunch guys! _


End file.
